Light Ones and Dark Brothers
by Neuropsych
Summary: The Light Ones have a surprise for a couple of the Atlanteans, and Mitchell and Dex get a surprise of their own. Mitchell Files XI
1. 01

**Mitchell Files XI**

_**Light Ones and Dark Brothers**_

_Disclaimer: I only claim those characters that I made up! The rest are just being used for entertainment purposes only!_

OOOOOOOOO

Lieutenant John Sheppard stared at the wall of men coming towards him at a slow trot. It was an impressive sight; the men were all large, all well-muscled, and all intent on only one thing. _Him_.

"Run!"

The yell broke him out of the instant of indecision, and he ran. Right toward the men all running at him. At the very last moment, he dodged one of them men who lunged for him, and managed to twist his way around the first attacker, only to feel himself being grabbed from behind and tossed to the ground like he was nothing more than a rag doll. A moment later, he felt the press of at least ten other people landing on him, and grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Bet _that_ hurt…"

Colonel Melony Mitchell looked over at Doctor Elizabeth Weir, who was standing beside her on the sidelines of the makeshift field she and Sheppard had marked off a couple of days before.

"He hesitated. That's always the first mistake."

Weir smiled.

"If I had a line of Jaffa coming at me, hell bent on stomping me to the ground, I'd probably hesitate, too."

Mitchell smiled, and watched as the Jaffa pile slowly untangled itself to reveal Sheppard underneath them.

"He's a professional. He's not supposed to worry about a few Jaffa."

"I count _thirteen_ Jaffa."

"Yeah, but five of them are on his team. They just haven't quite figured out the whole blocking thing, yet, apparently."

Especially since the Jaffa that were on his team also on the dog pile that had flattened him.

"Aren't you supposed to be running things?" Weir asked. Mitchell was, after all, the referee of the game. And the only one besides Teal'c that the Jaffa would obey instantly – or call themselves accountable to.

"I'm getting there," Mitchell replied. "I just didn't want to get in the way of the runback…"

Which really meant she didn't want to get leveled by any stray players – especially since the majority of them were Athosians and Jaffa who were still trying to figure out exactly how to play this game that Mitchell and the other Atlanteans were trying to teach them.

Weir watched as Mitchell went into the fray, separating the Jaffa back into their teams, and then helping Sheppard to his feet.

"She's nuts," Rodney McKay said, walking over to take the place Mitchell had vacated.

Weir turned.

"Why do you say that?"

McKay gestured to the Jaffa.

"Please. Jaffa playing _football_? What's she thinking?"

"She's thinking that she wants them to have some fun doing something besides fighting and constantly training – and _you_ might consider playing, too. A little exercise wouldn't kill you."

McKay made a pained face.

"Maybe not, but having a thousand pounds of Jaffa jump on me might."

"Teyla's playing."

"_She's_ nuts, too."

Weir smiled, and watched as Mitchell and Lieutenant Aiden Ford helped get the two teams into their positions for the first play of the game. Sheppard played quarterback for his team, while Sergeant Pascal Sanders led his team of Jaffa, who were now on the defensive side.

"Remember," Mitchell reminded the Jaffa specifically before the first snap was made. "You're _not_ trying to hurt each other."

"Or me," Sheppard added, coming to stand behind the Jaffa who was playing center and holding the ball awkwardly. He gestured to the Jaffa who were lining up to face off against him. "Those are the guys you want to block, remember."

The center nodded, his hand clenching on the ball. He wasn't in any stance, really; he was simply holding the football so it was touching the ground. He'd flip it to Sheppard, because it was easier to explain than trying to explain why it was supposed to go between his legs first.

"Ready?" Sheppard asked his team.

The Jaffa nodded – as did Teyla, who was lined up on the outside in a receiver's position.

"Get ready!" Duck yelled to his defenders.

The line surged forward, overwhelming the Jaffa who had been told they couldn't move until the ball was handed to the quarterback, and a moment later Sheppard was once more buried under a dog pile of large warriors.

McKay smiled, and looked over at Weir.

"See?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, too.

"They'll figure it out."

The Jaffa were smart, if not maybe a little enthusiastic. They'd learn quickly.

"We should have taught them hockey," McKay said. "Less rules."

"And where would we get the ice?" Weir asked.

He shrugged, giving her an impatient look.

"I'm a _genius_. I could have figured something out."

"Oh, please…"

"I _could_."

She shook her head.

"We'll stick to one contact sport at a time," she said. "I don't think Sheppard could handle more than one."

They both watched as Mitchell cleared out the dog pile once more, and started explaining the rule about waiting for the snap once more as Sheppard dragged himself to his feet, rubbing his hip where he'd landed particularly hard.

As the group was lining up to start the next play, Weir's radio beeped, and Peter Grodin's voice called her name in her ear.

"Doctor Weir? There's a message coming in for you."

"Who is it from?"

Since they weren't near the control center at the moment, she hadn't even known that the gate had activated – although it must have. Of course, with the shield up, no one would be able to get into the city without permission anyways – but messages could.

"Kale."

"I'll be right there."

She turned to Rodney.

"If anyone asks, I'll be in the control center."

"Anything serious?"

She shrugged. For all she knew he was just calling to say hi – and she certainly didn't need Rodney McKay trailing along to listen in.

"If it is, I'll come get you guys."

He nodded, and turned his attention back to the game.

OOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth was back. A quick glance at the playing field showed that the Jaffa – and the Athosians – were getting the hang of the game, and Ronon Dex had joined in as well, hurtling himself across the field cheerfully and one of the few humans who was more than willing to take on any of the Jaffa.

Rodney McKay was still standing on the sidelines, but now he was joined by Mitchell, who had turned over the refereeing to Ford, since the Jaffa didn't need her hovering over them now that they had a better idea of what they were doing.

"Everything okay?" Mitchell asked as Elizabeth approached.

She smiled.

"Kale just sent an invitation for us to come for a visit…"

"Any special occasion?"

Weir nodded, glancing at Rodney.

"The babies were born yesterday."


	2. 02

"I don't understand," Ronan said, ignoring the fact that his lip was bleeding from a particularly nasty tackle before they'd left the playing field to the Jaffa and the Athosians, while the others headed for the control room. "What babies?"

Mitchell grinned, ignoring Sheppard's flush. He, too, was a little beat up, but his mind was obviously on their current topic and not on the football game.

"The first time we met the Light Ones – on their planet – John and McKay here had a little-"

"They seduced us," Rodney interrupted.

Ford snickered, just as amused now as he had been when they'd first ben told about the pregnancies.

"Yeah, right."

McKay threw him a dirty look.

"You're just jealous that-"

"Oh, no. I'm not jealous at all, doc. _I'm_ going to have kids some day – and we'll go to the park and play ball – and I won't have to call it playing _fetch_ when they change into dogs."

Melony snorted, and even Weir couldn't bite back a giggle.

Not surprisingly, McKay scowled.

"_Very_ funny."

Ford just grinned. He was having a ball with this.

"Kale sent word that Aron and Derna are doing fine, and are willing to allow us to see the babies."

"They're the _fathers_," Teyla said. "Shouldn't they be allowed to see them?"

"The Light Ones are pretty over protective of their young," Mitchell said as they entered the control room.

"Nonetheless, Kale says that Colonel Sheppard and Rodney are welcomed to come for a visit to meet the babies."

Carson hesitated, and then spoke up.

"I'd like to see them, too…"

Weir looked over, not at all surprised. Carson was a doctor, after all, and learning to be something of a xenobiologist. The Light Ones were a fascinating people, and a chance to see the young of a race of self-transformers wasn't something to miss out on if you could.

"I'm sure the invitation extends to you as well, Carson."

She looked at Melony.

"As much as _I'd_ like to go, someone has to hold down the fort, but I can send them a message telling them when to expect you. It'd be a good time to introduce the Jaffa to the Farmers, as well."

"It _is_, yes, but I can't go."

Everyone looked at her.

"Why not?" Carson asked.

"Because we need to check out the planet that our ambush planet is orbiting."

"We already checked that planet out," Rodney said. "It's scantily inhabited, and those people that are there aren't –"

"It needs to be checked out, Rodney," Weir interrupted. "What you and Teal'c did was only a preliminary search with scanners. We need a hands on approach to them to make sure that the Wraith won't pose them any danger – on the off chance that they head for that planet instead of the little one."

"They _won't_."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"We're going to check it out," Mitchell said, shrugging. "If there aren't that many people, then it shouldn't be all that dangerous."

"We can wait to go see the babies," Sheppard said. He wasn't all that certain he wanted to go, anyways. "I'll have a team assembled and-"

"You have babies to go coo over," Melony told him. "Ronon and I can handle this. You go see your kids."

Weir smiled at the pained look on John's face, but she nodded her agreement.

"Colonel Mitchell's right."

"I will accompany you," Teyla told Melony and Ronon.

Mitchell nodded.

"I'll assemble a team in the morning."

Weir looked at Sheppard and McKay.

"When should I tell Kale you're coming?"

John looked at Carson and Rodney, and sighed.

"We'll leave as soon as we get changed."

"Aye."

Melony smiled.

"I'll go find some cigars."

John gave her a look that was just as pained as McKay's.

"Funny…"

OOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Carson asked her only fifteen minutes later. "I'm not sure I should go without you…"

Melony sat down on Beckett's bed, watching as he packed up some of his things into a pack that could be easily carried and tightly closed. Something that was necessary when you were being carried by a giant bird.

"No, you _should_ go. And take lots of pictures of the babies. I'm interested in seeing whether they look like their dads."

Carson looked over, grinning.

"A baby that looks like _Rodney_? Poor thing."

"Kale told me once that the Light Ones' breed true on their mothers' side – meaning the little ones should be light-haired and pale-eyed."

"And not arrogant and annoying?"

She shrugged, amused.

"_That'll_ have to be seen."

He finished packing his things, and she caught his jacket as he walked by the bed, stopping him before he could head for the door.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded, and pulled him down to steal a kiss.

"Of course, you're going to have plenty of beautiful naked women to keep you company, so I don't think you'll miss me much."

He was worried for a moment, afraid that she was jealous, or had second thoughts about wanting him to go – even though she hadn't seemed to mind his addition to the away team when he'd asked to go.

"I'm not going to do-"

Melony cut him off, a smile reassuring him that all was well between them.

"Carson… you're a _grown up_, and as much as I love you, I certainly don't own you. I know what kind of effect the Light Ones have on people – I was there the first time, remember?"

"Aye…"

She kissed him again, and then pushed him towards the door, her arm going around his waist as she picked up his pack with her other hand.

"Come on. I'll go see you off."

He just nodded, again, wondering if she'd just given him permission to do whatever he wanted while visiting the Light Ones.


	3. 03

"Kale and a few others are waiting on the other side," Elizabeth told Sheppard and his little group – which had grown by one more with the addition of Lieutenant Ford – who Weir had asked to join them, just to make sure Sheppard had a little military back up on the off chance that something happened. Besides, Ford was already aware of what the Light Ones could do to someone – and he'd seen pretty much all there was they could do and was used to it. Weir didn't want more babies in the future if she could help it.

"Good… I'd hate to have to worry about getting ripped apart by Dark Ones on my way to visit my first born."

John's voice was a mixture of worried sarcasm and uncertainty, and Weir couldn't help but feel just a little bad for him – even though she was amused at the same time.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she said, gesturing for Grodin to dial up the gate.

"Keep them out of trouble, Aiden," Teyla told Ford as he readjusted the harness he was wearing.

He grinned, shaking his head.

"I'll try."

Look at all the good he'd done the last time they'd gone visiting…

"Are you _sure_ this is on right?" Carson asked, tugging his own harness and looking at Melony worriedly. "It feels loose."

She tugged on it, and nodded.

"It's fine, Carson, don't worry. It's supposed to be loose on top. You're not going to fall. _I_ never have – and I've flown with them several times."

He gave her a less than confident look, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. Okay?"

He nodded, and she gave him one last tug on the harness, smiling gently and telling him she loved him with a simple look.

"Let's go," Sheppard said. He looked at Mitchell, who stepped away from Beckett. "If you run into any trouble, give me a shout."

Mitchell smiled.

"I'll call _Teal'c_. He's closer."

"He's on _Earth_."

"But he doesn't have to fly for an hour and a half to get to the Stargate."

Good point.

"She's not going to run into anything," McKay said, annoyed. "We _checked_ that planet. It's safe."

"Take some Jaffa," John advised.

Mitchell grinned.

"I planned on it. Tell Aron and Derna I said hello."

Sheppard's expression grew pained, again.

"I will…"

With that, he led his team through the gate, and the others watched as it shut down behind them.

"Those two are in for an _interesting_ couple of days…" Elizabeth said to no one in particular. And it didn't take a genius to figure out which two she meant, either.

"Better them than me," Ronon said.

Melony couldn't help but smile again.

"I'm going to go get what we'll need for our own expedition," she told him and Teyla. "You two coming?"

They both nodded, and she led them out of the control room and towards the supply rooms.

OOOOOOOOO

Like Weir had told them, Kale and several other Light Ones were waiting on Sheppard's team when they emerged from the gate. Three of the Light Ones were in wolf form – obviously to protect against any attacks from Dark Ones, while the rest were in their human form. Kale smiled when he saw them, and stepped forward.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, I am glad you could come."

Sheppard gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah. We're… um… glad for the invitation. We brought company," he added, gesturing to Beckett and Ford.

Kale nodded, his welcoming smile turning on the other two.

"You are both welcomed here, Doctor Beckett and Lieutenant Ford. Melony chose not to come?"

He looked a little disappointed at that. He had known that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to make it – Weir had told him that she and Sheppard preferred if at least one of them were close to Atlantis at all times – but he _had_ expected Mitchell.

"She has a mission scheduled for morning," John answered. "She _wanted_ to come, but couldn't do both."

"I understand." He turned to Carson. "This is _your_ first time here, isn't it, Doctor Beckett?"

Carson nodded.

"Aye. It's a lovely place."

"But very dangerous. At least _this_ area is." Kale gestured to the others. "Let's get to the clearing," he said.

As they moved from the small clearing that the Stargate was in, flanked by wolves who were watching the forests around them intently, Kale continued speaking to Carson.

"You've never flown with us before?"

"No."

"He's a little nervous about it, too," John said, glad that the conversation was about Beckett and not the babies. "So try not to drop him, okay? Colonel Mitchell wouldn't appreciate that."

"No, I imagine she wouldn't be too happy," Kale replied. "Do not worry, Doctor Beckett. I will carry you myself, and I will make certain I don't drop you."

Carson gave him an uneasy smile, feeling just a little queasy at the thought of flying around under a large bird – even though he had seen Melony do it a couple of times.

"Thanks."

"You two must be looking forward to seeing your offspring," Char said from the other side of Rodney.

"Um… yes."

"Should we have brought flowers or something?" John asked.

"Why would you do that?" Kale asked, curiously.

Ford snickered, earning himself a glare from Sheppard and McKay both.

"It's something of a custom where we're from to bring people who have had babies flowers," McKay explained. "Also sick people, people who have died, and people who are having birthdays."

"Curious…" Char said, shaking his head as they entered a much larger clearing, which would be used for a pickup spot. But the humans were an odd people, he already knew. It shouldn't have surprised him that they did such odd things.

"If you will take positions in the center of the field," Kale said, gesturing them to follow their wolfy guides. "We will change forms and come collect you."

The four men nodded and headed for the center of the clearing.

"You're going to _love_ this, Doc," Ford said, grinning as he whacked Carson on the back, excitedly. He was the only one who was looking forward to flying again, and it showed. "With the harnesses, it's even safer, and the view is incredible. Especially once we get over the valleys."

"Joy…"

Carson wondered if it was too late to change his mind, and he gave another tug on his harness as he came to a stop by one of the wolves.

And then it was too late, because a moment later there was a scream of warning from above, and the first of the incredibly large birds came swooping over the clearing, aiming right at him. He braced himself, closing his eyes, and felt a shock as the talons grabbed the handles of the harness he was wearing and jerked him off his feet, yanking him into the air with a couple of powerful wing beats.

By the time he managed to force his eyes open, they were already well above the treetops, and climbing even higher.

"Oh, crap…"


	4. 04

Sheppard grunted as he landed, rolling automatically out of the way once he hit the huge stuffed landing pad that had obviously replaced straw stacks for the Light Ones to drop their visitors on. A moment later, with a wild whoop of excitement, Ford was dropped as well, and he, too, rolled out of the way once he landed.

"That was _awesome_."

Sheppard scowled.

"So you've said before."

"And it still is."

John's comment was cut off by the sudden arrival of Carson Beckett, who yelped as he was dumped onto the landing pad and lay still, obviously trying to catch his breath.

"You gotta move, doc," Ford told him from the far edge of the pad.

Beckett looked over at him, somehow managing to look pale and flushed at the same time.

"Why?"

A shadow crossed over them just then, and Rodney McKay came tumbling in, crashing into Carson and knocking both of them off the side of the pad and onto the hard ground of the landing ledge.

"Carson," McKay complained from where he was sprawled on the doctor. "When you land you're _supposed_ to move out of the way for the next person."

Beckett scowled, trying to sit up but unable to because of Rodney.

"No one told me th-"

"Are you injured?" A voice asked from above them, interrupting.

Carson and McKay both looked up and found several Light Ones standing over them with almost identical looks of concern. Three males, five females, and all of them completely naked.

Beckett pushed Rodney off him and struggled to his feet with a hand up from Sheppard.

"I'm fine, thank you…" he said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, even though he'd known what to expect.

"Doctor McKay?" one of the females asked.

Rodney nodded, as well, brushing his hands off and looking almost as awkward as Carson felt.

"I'm good," he said. "Good, good, good, good, good. How about you?"

The Light One smiled.

"Fine."

"Colonel Mitchell did not come?" One of the males asked, looking to the sky as if expecting another flight of birds.

Sheppard shook his head.

"She had another matter to deal with, but she sends her affection – _and_ she sent Doctor Beckett here in her stead…"

Now Carson blushed brilliantly as all eyes were on him.

"Doctor Beckett is Colonel Mitchell's mate," Kale said, coming into the group, now n his human form.

There were several murmurs of interest at that statement, and Carson looked at Sheppard for help. John grinned, but took pity on him.

"We were pleased to receive your invitation…" John told the others.

"And, um… glad to hear about the babies…" Rodney added with a pained look, feeling he had to say something.

"Can we see them?" Ford asked, grinning at how uncomfortable everyone was. _He_ didn't have any reason to be uncomfortable; he didn't come to see his children, and he was used to the Light Ones being naked, and he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

"They are not arrived yet," one of the females replied.

Sheppard frowned.

"Where are they?"

"Derna and Aron could not travel when they were heavy with child," Kale explained. "Our forms have similar internal systems, but the reproductive system is different in bird form than it is when we are in human or canine form and changing forms can be dangerous for the fetuses, so they remain in a hidden brood colony where they can be safe until their offspring are born."

"They are flying home in the morning," Char added, proudly. "Along with several escorts to help with the babies and to give added security."

"Our young are very vulnerable," Kale said. "My people guard them carefully until they are old enough to be able to change forms and learn to fly."

"We were not certain you would be here so quickly," one of the females said. "But we can entertain you while you wait for their arrival."

Ford grinned. _That_ was what got them this invitation in the first place!

John smiled, as well, but his was a little uncomfortable, still.

"Well, we love to be entertained."

There were smiles all around, now, and four of the females came forward, offering their arms to each of the men.

"Come, you must want to rest or refresh yourself after flying for so long. We will show you to your quarters."

Carson swallowed, looking at Sheppard for support, but John had his own problems, and didn't have any advice to impart, so Beckett took the female's arm and nodded.

"Thank you. I could use something to drink…"

Flying was dry business, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melony looked at Weir as she adjusted the pack on her back.

"If you have any problems, don't be afraid to call us back."

Elizabeth smiled, but nodded. Mitchell sounded like a worried parent leaving her teenager in charge for the first time.

"We'll be fine."

"Lin'at is in charge of the Jaffa while Teal'c and I are both gone. He's a steady guy, so if you need any back up for anything – or simply feel like tossing Kavanaugh off a cliff or a balcony – just let him know."

Again Weir smiled, glad that Mitchell hadn't said that loud enough for anyone to hear but her.

"We'll be fine," she repeated. "Keep your eyes open, okay? I know Rodney said the place was safe, but…"

"But he's been wrong before, right?" Melony finished.

"Not very often, but yes…"

"We'll keep an eye open," Dex said. He was anxious to go – which made sense, since it was his ambush site they were going to be picking out.

Weir knew it, too, and nodded.

"Then get going. But check in every now and then, all right?"

The group nodded, and stepped back to watch as the Stargate dialed in to their destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Author's Note: The times in each set are going to seem a little skewed, now, because on one planet the days are going to be going faster than on the other, so if it seems like everything is getting mixed up it's just because days are longer on the Light Ones' planet than the place where Mitchell and her team are going. (Just to avoid confusion, later)._


	5. 05

"You are not having a good time, are you?"

Carson looked over at the speaker, a female Light One who was seated beside him (too close, really to be all that comfortable) and gave her a shaky smile.

"No. I'm having a fine time. Really."

"The food is not appetizing?"

"It's great."

That much was true; the food was a mixture of the Light Ones' cooking and additional supplies from the Farmers in the valleys below, and it was as good as anything he'd ever had at home. Although the company was so much different. No one at home had _ever_ come to dinner naked.

"But you do not seem to be having a good time…"

"I am," Carson assured her, looking for a little assistance, only to find that Sheppard and the others were occupied with company of their own. All of them looked more relaxed than Carson felt, but he noted that none of them – including McKay – were making advances – or accepting them. Out of all of them Ford was having the best time, laughing and joking easily with Kale and several others as he wolfed down a meal that would have fed a small country.

The female smiled, as if aware she was making him nervous, and rested her hand lightly on his thigh. It _wasn't_ their intention to make their guests uncomfortable, after all, and she cast a thought to Kale, asking him how best she could relax him a little. The answer, from across the room but completely silent, was immediate, and she smiled again.

"Tell me about Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Beckett. Is it true _she_ is your mate?"

Carson looked at her, surprised, and nodded.

"Yes. I mean, no. Well, she _is_, but we don't really call it that…."

"What do you call it?"

Now he blushed, and it was for a completely different reason, but at least it wasn't because he was uncomfortable about staving off a possible advance.

"There are many things we can call it…" he said, reminding himself that she wasn't asking to make him nervous; she was probably trying to learn more about human relationships. He was a good way to learn, after all, since they were apparently all aware that he was in a relationship with Melony.

"Like what?"

"We're _seeing_ each other…" Carson said.

"Seeing each other naked?"

He flushed again. It might have just been easier to take the advance, at this rate.

OOOOOOOO

"This place doesn't look so bad," Ronon said as they gathered themselves at the base of the Stargate.

Melony nodded her agreement, but was only cautiously optimistic. Talon had seen several seemingly peaceful places blow up in their faces – and so had she – so they'd take a bit more time to look before deciding just how not bad it really was.

She turned to the two Jaffa that had accompanied them.

"Guard our exit," she told them.

They nodded, both hefting their staff weapons and glancing around. If Mitchell and her team got into trouble and had to run for it, it was these two who were responsible for making sure they had a safe place to run to, and the Jaffa took these kind of assignments very seriously. These two more than any, which was why they had been chosen to accompany them.

"How far do we go?" Ronon asked, looking around.

"Until we find people, or some sign of habitation – or until our feet get sore," Melony said, smiling.

"Without McKay here, we might make it more than a few miles…"

Teyla smiled as well, and pointed to a stand of trees not far from their position.

"That way?"

Since the rest of the area was all clear plains and rocky soil that didn't grow anything taller than a scruffy brush, the other two nodded. If there were people on the plain or the rocky area, they would have been able to see a sign of them at least – even from a distance. The trees were probably their best hope at seeing what kind of folks were living there, and making contact if they could.

"That way is fine," Ronon said.

Mitchell nodded her agreement, and the three of them walked towards the trees. Teyla and Melony were carrying P90s, with Melony also carrying a zat and her Beretta as backup weapons, and Ronon was carrying his sword strapped to his back and that very effective sidearm of his. She had yet to see him use the sword, but she _knew_ the gun was potent.

_I'd bet he's good with that sword – or he wouldn't be wearing it_

Yeah, me too.

If she hadn't, she'd have asked to see him in action with it.

OOOOOOOO

The trees were fairly tall, but there was hardly any undergrowth, so although it was dimly lit on the forest floor, they had no trouble walking under the trees without tripping over weeds and vines. Even better, there was no real place for any kind of ambush, and the three were able to go side by side as they walked.

"This place seems to be deserted…" Teyla said after ten minutes or so.

"Do you sense anything?" Melony asked.

She hesitated, obviously considering, but shook her head.

"Only you."

Damn.

"At least we know there are no Wraith…" Ronon said. He sounded like he wished there were, though, and Melony could understand. Walking in the woods was relaxing, she supposed, but a little action would make it more interesting.

_Careful what you wish for_, Talon said, easily following her thoughts like he usually did. _You just might get-_

A scream from ahead of them interrupted him, and all three of them pointed their weapons forward, instantly alert.

"What was that?" Ronon asked, looking through the trees as another scream echoed all around them it seemed.

"Sounded familiar, didn't it?" Mitchell asked, her P90 up and ready.

"Like the Tree Cats from-"

Yet another scream sounded, much closer, and this time from behind them, and Mitchell whirled.

"Holy shit…"

Behind them, apparently appearing out of nowhere was the biggest cat she'd ever seen, standing in a crouch and clearly in position to spring at her, it was easily the size of a pony and was striped like a tiger – although it looked more like a lion with a ruff of longer hairs on its neck and chest.

"_Colonel_!"

She turned her head – very reluctantly – and saw that there were several more of the cats now surrounding them. They were all crouched as well, but none were attacking, and Melony hesitated with her finger on the trigger of the P90.

"Do we shoot them?" Ronon asked, not taking his eyes off the creature that was closest to him.

Before Mitchell could speak, the cat he'd been looking at suddenly shifted, and where it was a moment later there was a person. A very tall person with pale hair and eyes – and not a stitch of clothing.

"_That_ would be a mistake," the cat-turned-person said, as the other cats all gave low, warning growls and bared fangs that were the size of daggers, clearly warning them not to try anything stupid. "You are," the alien continued, "quite outnumbered."

"Holy shit," Ronon said, easily taking Mitchell's curse and turning it into his own. "They're Light Ones."


	6. 06

The man frowned, looking at Dex menacingly.

"I am Cane, leader of the Shasari. Not a light one – whatever that is. _You_ will address me as Master."

Ronan scowled, his weapon still pointed at the man.

"Not likely."

One of the other cats growled, a high-pitched rumble that sounded like a mountain lion about to attack a deer, and Mitchell made it a point to aim her P90 at that one.

"Hold on, guys…" she said, not wanting things to escalate too far to turn back. She'd had her fill of killing cats – and certainly didn't want to get into a war with any Light Ones, no matter what they were calling themselves. "Let's not do anything rash… or anything you'll regret."

Cane glanced at her, about to say something – and then visibly changed his mind.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Melony Mitchell. These are my companions; Teyla Emmagin and Ronon Dex." She looked pointedly at the cat she had her weapon trained on. "We're not here looking for trouble."

"Then you chose the wrong planet to visit," Cane said.

"That doesn't mean we can't _handle_ trouble," Dex replied.

The Light One – or Shasari, whatever he was calling himself – looked at him dismissively, obviously confident that he and his cat friends had the upper hand and that the three in front of them were not a threat. But he glanced at Mitchell again, and she was pretty sure he had some questions he wanted answered before they killed the trespassers.

Sure enough, he ignored Dex to address her once more.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not human."

"Yes, I am."

"Your life force is stronger than these," he said, gesturing to Teyla and Ronan.

"Which doesn't mean I'm not human."

"I have never met a human like you…" he said, uncertainly.

Mitchell shrugged, but hoped that meant he was curious enough that he wasn't going to do something stupid. Maybe they could talk it out, after all.

_Maybe monkeys will fly out your a-_

I get it.

Talon didn't think the Shasari were going to be willing to talk things through. They might _look_ like Light Ones, but they definitely weren't like the Light Ones they knew.

"I'm unique…" Melony told him.

"I should rip you open and find out what it is that is different about you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

One of the other cats shifted, looking from Cane to Mitchell, obviously waiting for a command to do something – and probably unused to having lengthy discussions before taking care of unwanted guests. Cane glanced at him, and the creature stilled, his ears going flat against his head in an obviously angry gesture.

"Pame wishes to kill you now and be done with things," Cane told her, confirming Melony's (and Talon's) guess that these Light Ones were telepathic like their counterparts on the Farmer's planet were.

"Well, _that's_ not good."

As if surprised by the response, Cane hesitated.

"I am not so willing to do away with you, however. Not until I know more about you. And learn whether there are more of you coming."

"Well… I might be more willing to sit and chat with you if your buddies weren't looking at us like a bunch of mice…"

The Light One frowned.

_They probably don't have mice on this planet_, Talon said.

Whether they did or not, he seemed to understand the analogy, and ignored it.

"Where are you from?"

"That's _classified_."

"Meaning you won't tell me?"

"Meaning I don't know who _you_ are, and have no intention of sharing that sort of information with you until I know what you might do with it."

"We _outnumber_ you…"

There it was again. Aggressive and confident, Cane wasn't above trying to intimidate her and the others – and they couldn't let that happen, they knew.

"So you think," Ronon said dangerously.

"Are there more of you?"

"We don't need any more," Dex replied, sidestepping the question. The Jaffa at the Stargate were experienced warriors – all the Jaffa were – _and_ they'd been on the cat hunt with Mitchell and the others, but it was best to not let these guys know about them if at all possible – and being confident kept Cane and his people on their guard, which was fine with the Atlanteans.

Cane's pale eyes narrowed, and one of the cats crouched even further, obviously ready to pounce.

Instantly all three of them had their weapons on him, and Mitchell was already reaching with her other hand for her zat, certain that things had just gone from bad to very bad and the next step was going to be a bloodbath. Obviously Cane had decided the same thing, because he was stepping back, starting to transform into his feline form, ready for his own part in the battle.

"_Stop_!"

The voice was commanding, and seemed to echo through the woods – and inside Melony's head where usually only Talon was heard. It was easily apparent that everyone else heard it, as well, because Teyla and Ronon both froze, turning their heads incredulously, and the cats that were in mid pounce reacted as if they'd been shot, all of them falling heavily to the forest floor and picking themselves up painfully.

Cane had never reached cat form, and was instantly back in full human, reeling just as badly as the other cats were at the voice that must have been echoing through their own heads.

Mitchell turned, more used to the sensation of having voices in her head than Teyla or Ronan and able to gather her wits far quicker.

Coming toward them was a Being… a human shape – about the height of a Light One, but exuding a power that she'd never felt from Kale or any of the others – or from these cat-like ones. He was muscular and handsome, with hair as pale as Cane's and eyes just as pale she saw once he moved closer.

"Cane… this is no way to welcome strangers," the man chided.

"My Lord… I-"

"No excuses," the stranger interrupted. "Apologize."

"That's not necessary," Melony said.

The newcomer turned to her, and she could feel a momentary flash of anger that had to be coming from him. Then it was gone, and he smiled.

"If you say so. You _are_, after all, the one who was in danger."

"We were doing okay."

He smiled again.

"Come. I will take you to Cabble."

Melony frowned, and glanced at the others.

"Who's that?"

"Not a who, Colonel Mitchell," he said, amused. "A place."

"I don't-"

"You wanted a place to sit and chat, did you not?"

Proving that he _was_ telepathic as well – and probably had been 'hearing' their conversation with Cane.

She looked at Ronan and Teyla, and they both shrugged, leaving the decision up to her.

"Who are you?" Melony asked, more to buy time to decide whether they should go or not. (It wasn't like they could be in any deeper than they already were, though, really).

"I am Hu, God to the Shasari."


	7. 07

God, huh?

Before Melony could actually say anything in response to that particular statement, Talon stopped her.

_Don't be so quick to be skeptical, Hot Shot_, he told her. _We already know that the Light Ones have more intimate contact with their gods than most races. Remember that Kale said their gods were the ones that banished the Dark Ones from their city in the first place_

Good point.

Hu was clearly waiting for her to say something – as were Teyla and Ronon who were willing to wait on her and follow her lead, whichever way she wanted to play things.

Melony decided to just go along with things, and see where they ended up. Besides, Hu really _did_ feel odd, and she wanted to know a little more about these people – especially him – because whether they admitted it or not, they were definitely related to Kale and his people.

She nodded.

"Then _you're_ the one we probably needed to speak to, anyways," she told him.

"Oh?" Hu actually looked interested, while Cane scowled. "Why is that?"

"How about we find that place to sit and chat, and I'll tell you."

He smiled; a condescending smile that was also tinged with amusement at having his words handed back to him.

"Very well. Cabble is a few hours walk from here. We will be there in time for the morning meal."

"Do gods eat?" Ronon asked, clearly skeptical and not hiding it.

Hu looked over at him.

"When we _choose_ to. The Shasari are fine hunters as you might imagine, but they are also capable farmers, and they set a fine table. I think you'll have nothing to complain about the meal."

"We will be honored to share a meal with your people," Teyla said, glancing at Ronon before returning to her gaze to Hu.

"Good. Come. The Shasari will make sure nothing bothers us as we walk, and perhaps you will be interested in learning about this planet that you have chosen to visit."

"That'd be helpful," Mitchell said, watching as the cats that had circled them moved into a flanking position around Hu, all of them watching the newcomers suspiciously. Cane moved as well, but he didn't change form. Instead, he walked over to stand by Dex, clearly seeing him as the biggest threat – or maybe just the one he trusted the least, since the others were women.

Who knew?

OOOOOOOOOO

"We do not often get visitors," Hu said as they started walking. Unlike Cane, he was more focused on Mitchell, and his comment was very much a question.

She shrugged.

"We've never been here before," she said, evasively. "It's a nice place."

"There are certain dangers here, however."

"There are dangers everywhere," Melony replied. "We're used to that."

He looked at the weapons they were carrying, and the casual way they carried them.

"You are not going to be able to settle on this planet, if that is your intention… I will not allow my people to-"

"We don't _want_ to move here," Ronon interrupted. "I've had my fill of cats."

Hu scowled at the interruption, but Melony had a feeling he was also pleased – or maybe relieved? – to hear that they weren't planning on some kind of invasion.

"You have never been here before, you say," he said, this time to Ronon. "How could you have met my people before?"

"This isn't the only place there are cats," Ronon told him.

"Not even close," Melony added.

"Cats that change into people?" Hu asked, arrogantly. "You see that every day, do you?"

"Never before," Melony replied honestly. "It was definitely a first."

"But you are not as impressed by the ability of my people as most are."

"We've seen it before," Dex said, shrugging. "It'll take something pretty spectacular to impress us."

And didn't _that_ just sound like a challenge?

Hu obviously thought so, too, because his eyes narrowed just a little.

"Perhaps we will be able to accommodate you," he said.

A moment later, Mitchell felt herself dissolving in mid-step. Another moment after that, she was solid once more, and now where they had only seconds before been in the forest, they were on the top of a gentle hill overlooking a large valley. In the center of that valley, next to a meandering river, was a village. They had somehow managed to travel the entire way to the place in only an instant.

"That was impressive," Dex had to admit.

Melony nodded her agreement.

Hu smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Cabble was a village. Like every other village that Mitchell had ever seen, really – although there were a few noticeable differences. For one thing, there didn't seem to be any kind of defenses.

_Of course, if the entire population can turn into fierce cats, there's really no need for a fence, now, is there?_ Talon asked.

Good point.

For another thing, there weren't any dogs rushing at them when they entered the main street that led toward what was probably the center of the village – a town square, perhaps, or maybe a central market.

_Cats hate dogs, right?_

Yeah, yeah.

"Is this the only village on the planet?" Teyla asked, politely, looking around and obviously noticing the same things Mitchell and Talon were.

"Why do you ask?" Cane asked her, suspiciously.

"We were told there were not a lot of people living here," she replied. "So I was curious if this was the total of your population."

"There is another village," Hu said. "_They_ are under my protection as well."

"They would seem to be able to do quite well protecting _themselves_," Melony mused, looking at the cats that were surrounding them as they walked. The people in the village were now starting to take notice of the small group, watching with interest as they walked past toward the center of the small town. There seemed to be very few children, however, given the fair number of adults they were seeing.

_Most likely the children aren't being allowed to come out with strangers in town,_ Talon said.

Probably not. She'd never allow Jinto or any of the Athosian children close to these people without knowing a lot more about them, so she could understand that they'd feel the same way about her, Ronon and Teyla.

"They do not require much of me," Hu admitted. "But it is habit for me to watch over them. Since the Sundering, I have always been with them."

Sundering?

_Kale's people mention a sundering,_ Talon said.

Teyla had caught the word as well, and glanced at Mitchell, questioningly. Melony shrugged, silently telling her that they'd wait and see what else they could learn. Hu had Mitchell off balance with his mixture of friendliness one minute and arrogance the next, and she wasn't about to mention their other allies without knowing far more about these people – _and_ their god.

"How long has that been?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"What is time to a god?"

Oh, _brother_.

Are these people really Light Ones? She asked Talon.

_They seem to be_, he replied.

Do they give off the pheromones?

_Yes_

They're not like any Light Ones I've seen…

_Watch and learn, Hot Shot,_ Talon suggested. _They might surprise you_

And McKay might magically show up out of nowhere wearing a wig and white overalls and start singing like an Oompaloompa.

Talon snorted in amusement, and was quiet, and Melony knew he was paying attention to what was going on around them. They'd just reached the town square, and at the center was a large (compared to the tiny houses the villagers lived in) building that was open and airy, and clearly their destination, since Hu and the cats all came to a stop, and the cats looked at their god expectantly.

"Come," he said to Mitchell and the others. "We will eat and you can tell me more about your reasons for trespassing on my planet."

With that pleasant comment, he gestured for them to enter the building.


	8. 08

The food was plain – meat and greens and something that _might_ have been related to a potato – but there was a lot of it and it was pretty good. The meal was a self-serve deal, with the Atlanteans and the now transformed cats all taking turns at a large table that groaned with loads of food and drinks. Uncertain just how potent the drinks might be – and definitely wanting to keep a clear head – Melony and the others stuck with just water, but that was fine with them. They were seated at tables that were clearly designed for the much taller aliens, which was uncomfortable, and the meal was eaten in relative silence – which was fine with them, too.

"So…" Hu said, once they had pushed their plates back with satisfied sounds. "You were going to tell me what you were doing here…"

The 'god' hadn't eaten anything – maybe to prove that he was what he claimed, or maybe just because he wasn't hungry. He was sitting at the head of the table, watching as they ate, and now he was leaned forward just a little in anticipation.

Melony leaned back in her chair, just full enough that she was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have had quite so much to eat.

"I don't know if you know, but there's a small planet that orbits your own…"

Hu nodded.

"We see it in the sky – both day and night."

"Have you ever been there?"

"We have no need to explore other worlds. Everything we need is here."

That was good, because that meant that they didn't claim it – hopefully.

"Why do you want to know?" Cane asked from his position just to the right of Hu's chair. He hadn't eaten much, either, more interested in watching the newcomers with pale, suspicious glares that didn't bother any of the three.

"We're going to be using it," Mitchell told him. "And we-"

"I will not allow anyone to settle so close to a world protected by myself," Hu interrupted.

"We don't want to _live_ there," Dex told him, his tone of voice clearly stating that he'd be happy as far from them as possible. "We're just going to use it."

"For what purpose?" Hu asked.

"It seems to be an ideal place to set a Wraith trap," Melony said.

"The Wraith do not come here," Hu told her.

"We can change that," Ronon said.

"But we do not _plan_ to," Teyla said quickly. "We do not expect the Wraith to come to _this_ planet, but we were exploring it to make certain that if they did, no one would be in danger."

Hu frowned.

"I can't say I like the idea of having a Wraith hive ship in orbit above this planet – no matter what you intend to do with it."

Mitchell shook her head.

"There aren't any hive ships left. We'd never subject _any_ population to a hive ship. The Wraith that come will either be in the small pointed ships – we call them darts – or they'll be on foot."

"No hive ships?" Hu repeated, smiling as if he thought Melony was trying to tell a joke. "I doubt you can guarantee that…"

"It is true," Teyla said. "The Wraith – in their large numbers – are finished. Now we are simply after the smaller groups that may remain."

"How can that be?" Cane asked. "The Wraith are as numerous as the stars in the sky."

"They're gone," Melony replied. "There hasn't been a culling in months."

"Then they are simply biding their time," Hu scoffed. "They are not _gone_, Colonel Mitchell. They are merely lulling you into a false sense of security before they begin their cullings."

"Stupid humans," Cane said, shaking his head. "Don't you know that they always wait several hundred years – even longer – before they return? That is why you haven't seen them…"

Melony scowled, and bit down on the sharp reply she had ready. Instead, she shook her head.

"They're gone. They're not biding their time, and the only way they're coming back is in very small, tiny pieces."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you _certain_ you do not wish to join us?"

Carson flushed – again – and shook his head, looking down at the hand that was resting lightly on his forearm.

"I'd better not. Thank you."

The Light One who had made the invitation smiled sweetly.

"Colonel Mitchell would not mind sharing you, I'm certain. She seems to be a very generous person…"

Now his eyes were even blushing – and it didn't help that he could actually feel a tremor of desire for her. Which had nothing to do with _him_, he knew, and everything to do with the pheromones she and her people were emitting.

Their meal was finished, and the Light Ones were already starting to form small groups in the darker corners of the room – and there was no doubt what was going on, much to Carson's discomfort. He had seen Sheppard and the others all mingling with the Light Ones – none of them had partnered off with anyone, but the Light Ones were definitely showing an interest – and this was the fifth one since he'd stopped eating that had propositioned him.

"I should just go to bed…" he said.

"I could join-"

"_Alone_."

He said it as gently as he could, not wanting to give offense, and the female smiled, as if aware that it was all he could do to say no. Her hand slid along his arm, delicately.

"Are you certain?"

"Um…"

"Hey, doc…"

They both looked up to see Ford walking over to them, and Carson jerked his hand free of the Light One's gentle grasp, giving Aiden a grateful look at the interruption.

"Ford. I'm glad to see you…"

The young Lieutenant grinned, well aware of just how uncomfortable Beckett was.

"I bet."

"Have you seen Colonel Sheppard and Rodney?"

"They're heading for bed. Colonel Sheppard asked me to come find you. Do you want me to leave you alone…?"

"_No_!" he flushed. "I mean, no. I'm tired. I'll go with you."

The Light One smiled.

"Perhaps another time, Doctor."

"Um… perhaps…"

She touched his hand again, lightly, and then turned and headed for a group of males, who were obviously glad to see her coming their way.

"It's kind of fun, eh?" Ford asked, watching her go and smiling at just how red Beckett was.

"It's like every juvenile fantasy I ever had," Carson agreed, shaking his head, unable to hide his amazement. "Are they always like this?"

"I've only been here twice, doc," Ford told him as they headed for the entrance of the cavern to go to their quarters. "But they were exactly the same last time."

"And last time you didn't know about the pheromones…"

"Yeah."

"How did you manage to shake it…?" he asked. Obviously Ford was just as desirable as a potential mate – Carson had seen several females around him – and yet only Sheppard and Rodney were fathers, now. Proof that Ford hadn't slept with anyone that visit.

The lieutenant grinned.

"I was too worried about Colonel Mitchell last time to be too distracted."

"And this time?" Carson asked.

"Are you kidding? After all the fun I'm having with this, there's no way I'm going to put myself in a similar position. It's a lot more fun to make fun of _them_ and watch them squirm."


	9. 09

_Author's note: sorry about the wait on this. I got wrapped up in the Campers story I was writing. No more waiting, though! Here we go!_

OOOOOOOO

"Look," Melony said, losing her patience. "We don't _need_ your help with this plan of ours. We just came to make sure that any population on this planet wouldn't be in danger in the event that a few Wraith showed up here before they went on to the little planet. Since you're so positive that they don't pose a threat to you and yours, we'll be on our way. Thanks for the meal."

If she expected an explosion she was in for a surprise. Although Cane looked ready to pop, Hu was looking at her with an odd expression. One that she didn't expect – and didn't recognize because it was the last thing she figured to see. Talon noticed immediately, however, and was quick to take action, even as Hu spoke.

"Come, now, Colonel…" he said – practically purring, now. "We don't need to be enemies…" his pale eyes were locked on hers, now, and they seemed to be smoldering. "Our people should be allies… friends…" and now he smiled. "Maybe even _more_ than friends…"

What the hell?

_He's trying to_ seduce _you_, Talon told her, sounding irritated and surprised at the same time. _His pheromone level just skyrocketed_

Why isn't it working?

_I changed your body chemistry, of course. How do you want to play it, though? Let him think it's happening? Or tell him where to shove himself?_

She was tempted to play along. For one thing, they were in the middle of a village filled with shape-shifters who could probably take her, Teyla and Ronon down fairly quickly – even with the firepower they all three wielded. For another, they weren't here looking for a fight.

However, she also wasn't about to let Hu have his way with her – she wouldn't even let him _pretend_ to. It just wasn't in her nature.

"We could have been allies," she said, softly, still looking into his heat-enticing gaze, matching his expression with hers. "My people are _dangerous_, and yours are _amazing_. However, I don't like having people try to screw with my perceptions of them, and certainly don't like it when they attempt to tamper with my emotions."

His gaze hardened as he realized that his ploy hadn't worked, but he hid the annoyed look almost immediately behind a forced smile.

"I should have _known_ you were different…" he said. "You _feel_ different, and look different…"

Ronon scowled, shaking his head as he fought off the pheromones that had spiked so crazily around him. He wasn't even _interested_ in guys, but he'd found himself for a moment almost under Hu's sway, simply by virtue of the fact that the man was incredibly sexy – which infuriated him, of course. Ronon hated being played with even more than Melony did, and thanks to Mitchell and the others warning him all about what the Light Ones were capable of doing – _unconsciously_ – he easily figured out what Hu had tried to do purposely. Ronon _looked_ big and dumb, but he definitely wasn't.

"_That_ was a mistake," he said, half standing and reaching over his shoulder for his sword. His gun might have worked better in the close quarters, but he was angry enough to want full contact with the blade just then. "We aren't-"

"Ronon!"

Teyla, too, was shaking off the effects of the pheromones, like a wet puppy shaking off water, and she was quick to call him back from doing something that would irrevocably damage any chance they might have of being allies with these formidable people. It was the difference between the two of them; Ronon wasn't the leader of his people and as such wasn't always willing to look at things from more than one angle. He was a _fighter_ first and foremost, and his hands – and mind – were seldom far from his weapons.

Hu stood up, quickly, taking a step back even as the Shasari around the table – except for Cane – immediately shifted into cat form at the implied threat to their god and leader. Mitchell pulled her gun, aiming it not at the cats, but at Hu, who was the bigger threat as far as she was concerned.

The Shasari were circling the team, now, and Hu smiled. A smile that had no amusement in it whatsoever.

"That is a mistake, Colonel," he said, smoothly. "The last one you'll make."

With her gun still trained on him, Mitchell reached up and tapped the side of her temple, activating her radio.

"_Jaffa… Korush'nai… Bradio."_

Hu frowned, even as Melony, Teyla and Ronon all heard the response from the Jaffa in their earpieces, replying to the warning she'd just given them, and the order for them to get help and _not_ try a rescue on their own.

"Your people are _leaving_…" he said, his eyes narrowing. "How did you-"

"They are wearing devices to allow them to warn their companions!" Cane shouted, reaching for Teyla, obviously intending to find and remove her radio.

He never finished the move. With a motion that was so quick even Melony – who was expecting something – missed it, Ronon brought his sword around, slicing the leader of the Shasari in two. Blood spurted everywhere, even as he fell, and the other cats all attacked.

OOOOOOOOOO

"_Incoming wormhole_!" Peter Grodin shouted, barely heard over the sudden alarms that were blaring from their computers.

Elizabeth Weir came out of her office, her expression concerned.

"Who is it?"

Grodin looked down at the terminal, hesitated as he waited for an IDC, and then looked up.

"It's Colonel Mitchell's team – but it's one of the _Jaffa's_ codes."

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked, rhetorically, as she headed for the stairs that led to the Stargate. "Lower the shield…"

"It might not be _anything_…" Grodin said as he complied.

An instant later he knew he was wrong, however. The Jaffa that had accompanied Mitchell, Teyla and Ronon to the planet emerged from the event horizon, but the gate shut down immediately after they did.

Weir frowned as the tall warriors came over to her.

"Where are the others?"

"We are uncertain," one said. "They left with my Lady to search for humans, were gone for a couple of hours and then she sent us a message to leave and bring help. We _must_ get reinforcements and return there!"

"What kind of trouble did she say was-"

"She did not," he interrupted, nodding to his fellow warrior, who turned on his heel and headed out the door at a fast trot, his staff weapon still in his hand.

"Where-?"

"He goes for reinforcements," the Jaffa answered before she could voice the question. "We must return immediately."

Weir looked over at Grodin, who had joined her – along with several Marines from the security team that had been guarding the gate.

"Call Earth," she told Peter. "We need Teal'c here. _Now_!"

There was no way she was going to allow a hotheaded group like the Jaffa to go looking for the missing team alone.

Grodin nodded, and ran up the stairs to dial Earth, and Weir turned to the closest Marine – who happened to be Duck.

"Get a rescue team ready to join with a Jaffa team. Full gear, Sergeant."

"Yes, ma'am."

Duck ran out of the room as fast as the Jaffa had, and Weir turned to the messenger.

"We have to wait until Teal'c arrives. Tell me all you know about the planet…"

The Jaffa looked like he was going to argue – he definitely didn't like the plan – but Mitchell had schooled all the Jaffa thoroughly on the chain of command on Atlantis, and had reminded them continuously that Weir was one of the leaders and was to be listened to. He nodded, curtly, and started talking.


	10. 10

It seemed that Carson had only closed his eyes and fallen asleep when he was woken again.

"Doc, wake up…"

It was Ford who was kneeling next to the stuffed pad that he'd been sleeping on, and Carson sat up quickly. He'd been having a dream that Melony was hurt and when Ford woke him it was startling to see that he wasn't really back at Atlantis working on her like he had been in his dream.

"What is it?"

His dream was still real enough that he was tense, but Ford rested his hand on his shoulder, thinking he'd startled him awake.

"Relax, doc. Kale woke us up. They're here."

"Who?"

Ford rolled his eyes, young enough to be amused by the terrible reaction time of old guys.

"The babies. You know? McKay's mini-mes?"

Carson rubbed his eyes, and Ford helped him to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Aye… I was just dreaming…"

"Well come on," Ford said. "I want to see these kids."

Of course he did. He'd been grinning ever since they'd heard about them, after all. Carson was just as curious, though – even though it was for a different reason – so he didn't need any further urging. He followed the Lieutenant to the entrance to their quarters, already hearing the commotion of the arrival of the others.

OOOOOOOOOO

The attack was instant, and Mitchell went down under the weight of a huge body almost immediately. The feline screamed in fury as it swiped at her, but she already had her weapon in her hand, and Talon was completely in control, now, adding his reflexes to her firepower. The cat screamed again as she shot it, but the mortal wound didn't stop the huge paw from striking, and Melony went tumbling back against the table, only Talon's will keeping her from dropping her gun as she went. Stunned, but mostly uninjured thanks to her flack jacket, she landed hard and rolled back to her feet, her weapon already searching for a target.

Another cat screamed as Ronon disemboweled it with a slice of the sword in his hand, and the air was filled with the sound of gunfire as Teyla joined into the fray with her P90. What little damage Ronon and Mitchell had done was nothing compared to the damage that machine gun did, and the cats closest to the table all dropped, blood staining the tawny hides as they were gunned down.

More came to join the battle, of course – they were in an entire city filled with shape-shifters, after all – but Hu suddenly brought his hands up sharply.

"_ENOUGH_!"

A sound very much like a thunderclap echoed throughout the entire area, and the cats and people who were transforming themselves into cats all fell backwards, crashing to the ground along with Melony and the others, who were equally stunned by the unseen blow.

Hu was furious. His eyes were blazing red as he stalked over to Teyla and kicked the P90 out of her numb hands. Even as he turned, though, to go for Mitchell, Ronon was already regaining his equilibrium and slashed out with a foot to trip him up as he went by. The godling fell with an angry curse, and Ronon was on his feet, reaching for the big gun that hung at his side as he stood over Teyla, watching Mitchell roll over and regain her footing as well.

"You'll pay for that!" Hu spat as he came to his feet.

"Try me," Ronon said, already aiming at him. There was no way Hu would be able to avoid the shot that was coming, and no way Ronon would miss from that distance.

The sudden explosion came from nowhere. One minute they were on their feet, with plenty of fight left in them, and the next minute all four of them were leveled to the ground, a concussion like a bomb going off deafening them. Weapons went flying. Hu was thrown down painfully, and Ronon crashed into Mitchell, knocking both of them out before they'd even hit the ground.

A light so bright that it made the sun seem dull suddenly emerged from out of nothingness, and it hovered over the carnage of the village meeting hall for a few long moments.

_"This is not what should have happened…"_

The voice was incredible, soothing and calm, while at the same time giving off a definite sense of disapproval.

Hu staggered to his feet, looking down at the three unconscious humans, and at all the injured and dead felines.

"I didn't do it!" he exclaimed. "They started the-"

_"You handled it poorly…"_

The light moved, hovering over one of the injured felines, blood spurting from an injury that would soon claim its life. Then the light sank lower, until it surrounded the feline, and when it lifted moments later, the injuries were gone, and the cat shook itself and rose unsteadily to its feet, looking around uncertainly.

The light moved on to all the other cats, both alive and dead. Those that were injured it healed instantly; those that were beyond saving vanished. Through it all Hu watched silently. But when the light had healed the final feline, he spoke up.

"What of these?" he asked, nudging Teyla's inert form with his foot.

_"The two humans will be returned to the Stargate where they can make their way back to their people."_

Hu frowned, looking down at the three. Before he could say anything, though, or ask any questions, Ronon and Teyla vanished from the room, leaving Mitchell sprawled on the floor alone.

"This one isn't human?" Hu asked, looking down at her. "I _knew_ she was different!"

_"Her people will come looking for her_," the unattached voice said. _"Put her someplace where they will not find her."_

"And those who come looking…?"

_"I will study them."_

"Do I kill her?"

"_No_."

If there was a reason for that, the voice didn't bother to share it with Hu. He frowned, and gestured for a couple of men to come forward. They did, watching the light with great reverence.

"Take her to my quarters," Hu said. "And tie her up."

His quarters were the most secure place he knew – and he'd be able to watch her.

_"I do not want her injured_," the voice reminded him.

"Yes, my Lord."

He made another gesture, and the men hauled Mitchell carefully up, holding her in their powerful arms easily as they carried her out of the room.

"What do I tell those who will come looking?" Hu asked the light.

_"They will not make it this far."_

And the light vanished.


	11. 11

Teal'c arrived at Atlantis Stargate Command only ten minutes or so after the call went out to Earth that they needed him. He emerged from the gate already in armor and carrying his staff weapon, which told Weir that he'd probably been on his way elsewhere – hence the quick reaction to her call.

"You made good time," she said as she met him at the gate.

"I was on my way here," he replied, confirming her guess. "What has happened?"

She gestured to the two Jaffa that had been on the away team originally with Mitchell and the others, and they came over.

"Colonel Mitchell took a team to check out the large planet that the small planet we want to use to ambush the Wraith orbits. She left these two guarding the gate when they went exploring, and a few hours later they received a radio transmission from her telling them there was danger, to leave and get help rather than try to rescue the team themselves."

Teal'c's normally stoic face deepened in a scowl and he looked over at the two as they arrived beside him. Both Jaffa lowered their eyes, well aware they had failed in their responsibility to keep their goddess safe.

Mitchell's First Prime asked them a couple of questions in Goa'uld, listened to their replies, and then turned to look at the armed men and Jaffa standing ready at the side of the gate room.

"This is the rescue party?" he asked.

Weir nodded.

"We were just waiting on you."

They'd only assembled a few minutes before, so it wasn't like they'd been waiting all that long. The majority of the group of thirty were Jaffa, with a spattering of Marines and Air Force personnel mixed in. All of them were now watching Teal'c, and Sergeant Sanders (Duck) stepped up to receive orders.

"Are you ready to go, Sergeant?" Weir asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

He was always ready.

She looked at Teal'c.

"Find them, Teal'c."

He nodded, and turned toward the Stargate as Grodin started dialing the address.

OOOOOOOOO

There was a flurry of activity on one of the wide ledges, and this was where Kale led the four humans. Rodney and Sheppard were walking a few steps ahead of Ford and Beckett, but it was their kids they were coming to see so it was only right, after all, and they were looking more and more uncomfortable with each step they took.

The crowd of naked Light Ones moved as the humans approached, revealing the two females who had only just arrived. Both were carrying two infants – one in each arm – and they smiled at McKay and Sheppard.

"John… come see your offspring…" Aron said.

Sheppard cleared his throat and walked up, looking at the bundles in her arms with a pale face. One of them moved as he approached, wiggling an arm, and he looked down at it, and was relieved to see that it was pretty much a normal looking baby. It was pink, like all babies seemed to be, but its eyes were pale gray and what little hair it had was so light it was almost translucent. The infant looked up at him with a glassy eyed interest, and he smiled, genuinely awed by the little being that he'd actually helped create.

Aron smiled at his reaction.

"This one is your daughter," she said, gesturing with her chin to the one he'd been looking at. "This one is your son."

He moved the blanket back to look at the other infant – which looked exactly like his sister – but the baby was asleep and not at all impressed at meeting his sire.

Derna moved forward to stand beside Aron, but she was looking at McKay, who had been looking over Sheppard's shoulder at the babies.

"These are your offspring," she announced formally to the Astrophysicist. She gestured with her chin to the baby in her left arm. "This one is your son, and this one is your daughter."

Rodney found his hand was actually shaking as he moved the blanket back to look at the little girl. She looked up at him with huge pale eyes that seemed to pierce right into his soul and he felt himself turn gooey inside.

"What…" he cleared his throat and tried again. "What's her name?"

Derna smiled.

"She does not have one, yet."

"We thought you might like the honor of choosing names for them," Aron said, looking at Sheppard. "Normally the sire is given the option – if he wishes."

"Name them?" John repeated, surprised.

"Would you like to hold her?" Derna asked Rodney, who couldn't take his eyes off the baby.

He shook his head vigorously.

"No." As bad as his hands were shaking? "I mean, I'd probably drop her… I shouldn't."

Derna smiled.

"Come," Kale said. "Let us go inside where it is warmer."

The crowd didn't disburse at all. Babies weren't so common to the Light Ones that they were a routine thing – especially ones that were the first mix of human stock that anyone knew about – although there had been tales from long before. They all went into the cavern that served as a meeting room and eating area, and Derna and Aron were given large padded cushions to sit on in the front of the room so everyone could still come by and have a peek at the babies.

"Can I see them?" Ford asked Kale.

The Light One smiled.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Go have a look."

John was crouched next to Aron, holding one of the bundles carefully in his arms and smiling down at it, and Ford walked over.

"Can I see it?"

"_Him_," Sheppard corrected, turning the blanket back. "He's a _him_, not an _it_, Lieutenant."

"Sorry, sir."

Ford grinned and looked down at the baby, surprised to see that it – _he_ – had pale hair. He'd have figured Sheppard's darker hair would have proven dominant. Of course, Kale had mentioned something about the Light One's coloring breeding true, so that probably had something to do with it, but still…

"He's cute."

Sheppard smiled softly down at the baby.

"Yes, he is."

"But mine are cuter," McKay said, smugly, standing close by Derna. "Tell him, Carson."

Beckett rolled his eyes, and took the baby that Derna offered up for him to hold – since Rodney still showed no inclination or desire to hold one himself.

"They're adorable buggers," he said, cuddling the baby when it started to fuss and soothing it with a gentle touch. "When do they start changing form?" he asked, curiously.

"Not until they are several years old," Derna said. "Which is just as well, since they must learn to fly and must be able to concentrate on lessons."

Otherwise they'd plummet, of course.

"We will teach them the canine form first," Aron said, looking over. "It is safer for them to learn when they are young. Then we will move on to their flying form once they prove they are mature enough to handle the more difficult lessons."

"_Mine_ are little geniuses," McKay said. "They'll probably be flying in only a few years."

He might not want to hold them, but it was obvious he couldn't pass up the chance to brag about them.

Carson just rolled his eyes again and smiled down at the infant he was holding. Too bad Melony wasn't here, she'd probably have liked to have seen them.


	12. 12

The last thing the rescue team expected when they emerged from the Stargate was to find Teyla and Ronon sprawled only a hundred feet away from the gate. Instantly expecting a trap, Teal'c motioned for the others to be alert, watching the trees and surrounding area as he and a few others went over and knelt beside the downed humans.

"This one is alive," one of the Jaffa said, touching Ronon's neck to check for a pulse.

Teal'c brushed his fingers gently along Teyla's neck, searching for a pulse and looking for injuries at the same time. She was bleeding from several small cuts and one gash on her shoulder, just at the edge of the vest she wore, but the injuries didn't look too serious. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he felt her heart beating, however, and stood up.

"Search the area. Where they are, Colonel Mitchell must be as well."

Teyla and Ronon would not have left a fight – and it was obvious they had been in a fight of some sort – without Mitchell.

The rescue team spread out, looking, guns out and staff weapons at the ready, even as they searched, while others looked to the two they'd already found.

"We should get them back to Atlantis," Duck said, looking up from putting a field dressing on Ronon's side. He had a fairly wicked looking gash, which had been caused by either an edged weapon – maybe a knife or something like that – or something equally sharp.

Teal'c nodded. He had hoped they'd wake and perhaps tell him what had happened, but Teyla showed no signs of coming to – and when he looked at Dex, he didn't either. Then he noticed something else.

"Their weapons are missing."

Duck looked down, surprised that he'd missed that, but sure enough; Ronon's sword scabbard was empty and his big stunner gun was gone. A quick glance over at Teyla showed her weapons all missing as well.

"What do you think happened?"

Teal'c grunted; a noncommittal sound, and stood up, looking over as one of his Jaffa came trotting up to report.

"I intend to find out."

The Jaffa saluted, and started speaking. Unfortunately, he wasn't speaking English, so Duck could only watch as Teal'c listened, nodded, and then responded in the same language. The Jaffa barked out a couple of orders to a few of the others with him, and then knelt down and carefully gathered Teyla into his arms, while another Jaffa came over and picked up Dex just as carefully – and effortlessly.

"They will return them to Atlantis for medical care," Teal'c explained to Duck and the other humans that came over to listen. "If they wake, they will also debrief them to discover what has happened and report to us. We will not wait, however."

Duck nodded – as did the others. They were well aware that Mitchell was missing, still, and had no intention of leaving without her. As the large group watched, Teal'c dialed Atlantis. Once Ronon and Teyla had been carried through the gate, it shut down and Teal'c turned to the others.

Twenty-five Jaffa and ten humans was a sizeable rescue group – and he intended to utilize all of them.

"Teams of three," he ordered. "Maintain radio contact at all time." He gestured to one team. "You will remain to guard the Stargate and keep in touch with Atlantis should we hear word from Doctor Weir."

The two Jaffa and the one human he had picked all nodded, and took a defensive position around the gate, while the others waited.

"They went that direction," one of the Jaffa who had been with Mitchell's original group said, pointing.

Teal'c nodded.

"Then that is the direction _we_ shall go as well."

OOOOOOOOO

"It's Teal'c's IDC," Grodin said, looking down at the computer.

Weir frowned.

"Already?"

Grodin shrugged, and Weir nodded for him to lower the shield, even as a security team formed to repel any attack that might be coming – which wasn't likely, but you just never knew.

What they got instead were two Jaffa; one carrying Teyla, and one carrying Ronon. Both of them were unconscious and bleeding.

"Medical teams to the gate room!" Weir called, coming down the stairs to meet them.

The Jaffa didn't lower their burdens as she approached, knowing that medics were on the way with stretchers.

"What happened?" Weir asked, looking at Teyla, who was closest. "Where did you find them?"

"They were near the gate," the Jaffa answered.

"And Colonel Mitchell?"

"She was not."

Before they could say anything else, the medical team arrived, bearing gurneys and first aid equipment. They swarmed over the injured Dex and Teyla and only moments later were already heading back to the infirmary with them.

Weir turned back to the Jaffa.

"Was there any sign of Colonel Mitchell?"

"No. We are to wait for them to wake and find out what happened and then return to the search teams."

"They're still looking for Mitchell?"

"Yes."

There was really nothing harder than to do than debrief a Jaffa, and Weir knew it. They were taciturn to the extreme – even Teal'c, who Weir knew. The two in front of her were ones she didn't know, and that made them even worse. She finally nodded.

"You should stick around the infirmary, then."

They nodded, and left the room, and Weir turned to Grodin, who had moved over to stand beside her.

"Keep an eye on things here, Peter. I'm going to go check on Teyla and Ronon."

Grodin nodded.

"Do we call Colonel Sheppard?"

"Not yet. Let's see what Teal'c finds out, first."

No sense ruining his good time, after all.


	13. 13

_Open your eyes slowly…_

A pounding in her head told her that Talon's warning was a good one, and Mitchell did as she was told, opening her eyes carefully against that ache, knowing that any light was going to magnify the hurt she was feeling tenfold at least.

It turned out to be unnecessary. The fairly large room she found herself in was only dimly lit with a single candle burning high on a shelf. She frowned, looking around. The room was sparsely furnished, with a bed, a table or desk of some sort, and an odd looking set up in the corner that the candle was shining above.

Any idea where we are?

_Not a clue,_ Talon replied. _I was stunned, too_

She turned her head, and realized when she tried to turn the rest of her body that she was tied up – either with rope or some kind of cord. Whatever it was, it was well tied, because when she struggled with it to try and loosen the bonds they only tightened further, almost painfully. She was sprawled unceremoniously on the floor in one corner, and it took a lot of effort for her to get into a sitting position. The rope that tied her hands and feet was anchored to the wall firmly, giving her only about ten feet of tether.

Damn it.

_Take it easy, Hot Shot,_ Talon told her. _We're not done, yet_

I wonder where Teyla and Ronon are…

_I wonder what that thing in the corner is, _Talon countered. _If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like an altar_

Melony looked back over at the corner and decided that he was right. It _did_ look like an altar. A little, anyways.

I don't suppose you remember losing the fight?

_Not a thing_, he admitted. _One minute we're in the thick of it – and I do remember hearing a P90 firing – and the next minute I'm awake and checking you out for injuries. How do you feel?_

She took a quick inventory of her aches and pains and found what he already knew; she was sore and a little banged up, but hardly in critical condition.

I'm fine. Let's-

The door opened just then, allowing a bright light to enter the room, illuminating it further, and showing Mitchell and Talon both that her weapons – as well as Teyla and Ronon's weapons – were all sitting on the table in a small pile. Before either could comment to the other about that, however, Hu walked into the room, carrying a burning stick, which he used to light up a fire in a fireplace against the far wall that Melony and Talon hadn't noticed in the near darkness.

"You're awake, I see," Hu said as the flames roared higher, lighting the room and filling it with warmth.

"Where are the others?" Melony asked, forcing herself around to look at him, even though the ropes that tied her made it difficult.

"They're _safe_. For now."

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at her.

"We have a few things to discuss, you and I."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

She certainly wasn't going to strike up a conversation tied to the wall like she was.

He gave her a tight smile, not seeming to be offended.

"I think you do. Because if you don't tell me what I want to know, your friends will suffer."

"Go to hell."

His calm façade slipped just a little, with a slight tightening around the sides of his mouth and a hardening in his expression.

"That isn't the answer I was hoping for, Colonel Mitchell. Do you _really_ want your friends to pay for your insolence?"

"Why are you doing this?" Melony asked, ignoring his question, because she could only hope it was an empty threat. "We didn't come here looking for trouble."

"Your friend killed my second in command. That is not the act of someone not seeking allies…"

"Neither is trying to seduce someone without warning."

Hu hesitated.

"How did you know what I was doing?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm sensitive to that kind of thing – and I don't like it."

"I wasn't going to harm you."

She snorted, blatantly struggling against her bonds.

"This is a fine example of that."

He scowled.

"You're not injured."

"And my friends?"

"They're not hurt, either."

"I want to see them. Now."

"That won't be possible, I'm afraid."

Which means _what_? She asked Talon privately, feeling sick. They're dead?

_They could be unconscious_, he replied. _Or maybe just too far away or something. Or maybe they can't control Ronon without having him as tightly bound as you are and won't risk moving him… don't be such a pessimist_

"Then I don't have anything to say to you."

He flushed angrily, and stood up, towering over her and obviously trying to intimidate her.

"You will tell me what I want to know!"

"Go to hell," she repeated, leaning back and closing her eyes.

It was a much bolder move than she really was in a position to make, but it was all she had. She wasn't going to start spilling secrets – or whatever it was he wanted to know – and she certainly wasn't going to be making friends with him any time soon. The best she could hope for was to prove to him that she wasn't going to be intimidated by him and hoe for some kind of opening that would get her closer to her gun and to the others.

He made an angry sound, and she heard him move closer, but she didn't open her eyes – although she was tensed for a blow of some sort. It didn't land, however, and a moment later she heard him stomp away, his boot heels clicking on the wooden floor. Moments later the door opened and then slammed shut, leaving her alone once more.

We've got to figure out a way out of here.

_Yeah_

But what?

OOOOOOOOO

"Report."

Duck shook his head.

"We haven't found any sign of Colonel Mitchell," he reported to Teal'c, who had called in each team separately for reports. They'd been looking for several hours without any luck – not even a _sign_ of Mitchell or any kind of struggle. "It's like she vanished into thin air."

"That is not possible, sergeant."

"I know. I'm just saying…" he shrugged again, feeling frustrated and angry. Teyla and Ronon had both been bleeding and hurt, and he was certain Colonel Mitchell was, too. They had to find her. "Maybe we should bring in bigger guns…"

"There are no bigger guns on Atlantis," Teal'c said, looking at the firepower they were already carrying.

Duck shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, sir. I meant, maybe we should head back and get a couple of jumpers. They have better sensors and longer range… It's obvious she's nowhere close."

Teal'c scowled at him, making the sergeant wonder if his idea was a dumb one – even though he'd thought it was pretty good himself. Duck didn't know him well enough to know that that was how the First Prime always looked when he was thinking. Finally, Teal'c nodded.

"Take your team and return to Atlantis and procure two puddle jumpers to assist with the search teams, sergeant. I will remain here with the others and continue searching. Contact me when you have returned."

Duck nodded – almost saluting, even though Teal'c wasn't in his actual chain of command and certainly wasn't in the military.

"Yes, sir."

He turned, called the rest of his small team together and headed back for the Stargate at a fast trot.


	14. 14

"She won't tell me anything, my Lord."

_"That is unfortunate."_

"If you allow me to take physical actions against her, I could get her to talk…"

There was a rush of displeasure, and Hu cringed in the face of it.

_"I do not want her injured. Not until I know what she is, and if she is an enemy to my people."_

"She has already killed many of your people – her _and_ her friends."

_"It was a provoked attack."_ And again there was annoyance. "_An attack that you_ provoked _with your actions."_

Hu lowered his head, accepting blame since there was no way he could deny it in the face of the Being he was with.

"I was only trying to protect them – as you commanded me from the very beginning."

"_But this time you put them in danger_." Now the voice was reproving. "_There are others searching for her_."

"Humans?"

_"Some. Others are similar to her – and yet look nothing like her."_

"What does that mean?"

_"Perhaps she is a hybrid of the two races. Perhaps she is something completely different."_

"What of those searching?"

_"They are nowhere near here. However, I want you to keep the people in this area – including the scouts – until they give up and leave."_

"And if they do not?"

_"I will deal with them. Your duty is to do as I command and keep my people safe."_

Hu bowed low.

"Yes, my Lord."

And the Being was gone.

OOOOOOOOO

"Any luck, Sergeant?" Weir asked as Sanchez emerged from the Stargate back in Atlantis.

Duck shook his head.

"No, ma'am. We're still looking."

"You came to report?"

He shook his head again.

"No, ma'am. I'm here to get a jumper – or _two_ – so we can broaden the search."

"I see." Weir hesitated, but really, using the jumpers was a good idea. "Take two," she told him, after a moment. "I want Colonel Mitchell found as quickly as possible."

Duck nodded, gesturing for the men that had accompanied him to head for the jumper bay.

"We're looking, Ma'am."

She gave him a tight, but worried smile.

"I know, Sergeant."

She _did_ know, too.

OOOOOOOOO

"How quickly will they grow?" Carson asked, looking down at the infant he was holding.

Aron smiled.

"They develop at approximately the same rate that humans do – from what we've seen of the Farmers. Although we do have longer life spans."

"And have you ever had any that for some reason or the other haven't been able to learn to change shapes?"

She shook her head, but Kale nodded.

"There are a few old stories of such things occurring, Doctor. But never in as long as any of us can remember."

"Why all the questions, doc?" Sheppard asked, looking up from his son, who was trying to shove his hand in his mouth.

"They're amazing people," Carson said, smiling an apology to Kale and Aron both. "And who knows when I'll have this kind of opportunity to find out as much about them and how they develop again?"

"We do not mind the questions, Doctor Beckett," Aron said, amused. "It is refreshing to instruct others about ourselves."

"You are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you wish," Kale offered. "If you are interested, I'm certain one of the females would be more than willing to mate with you so you could watch the development of your own offspring."

Carson blushed at the blatant offer, and was suddenly uncomfortable under the compelling gazes of Aron and the other females who had gathered around the newcomers and the babies.

"Uh… thank you, all the same… I'll stick to just asking questions…"

Sheppard grinned, glad that someone else was uncomfortable for a change, and thinking that Mitchell would find that offer amusing. He couldn't wait to share it with her.

OOOOOOOOO

A pounding in his head brought Ronon Dex back to consciousness. Pain that only grew worse as he forced himself awake, and screamed at him when he finally opened his eyes. He winced; bringing his hands up to hold his head, afraid that it was about to explode.

"Mr. Dex?"

The voice was gentle and a little uncertain, and Ronon forced his eyes open to see who it was. And found himself looking at one of the medics from Atlantis.

"Where am I?" he asked, confused and disorientated, mostly because he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything around his aching head.

"You're in the infirmary…" the doctor told him. "How do you feel?"

"The infirmary?"

"Yes."

He turned his head, again, but couldn't get his eyes to focus any better than his mind was.

"What happened?"

"We're not certain. The rescue teams found you and Teyla at the Stargate, unconscious."

He sat up in his bed, then, remembering.

"Where's Mitchell?"

Startled, the medic froze. Dex looked around, and saw Teyla in the bed next to his, unconscious, but the rest of the row was glaringly empty.

"Where is she?"

"They didn't find her," the medic said. "They're still looking. They called Teal'c."

"I need to get back there."

He started to push back his blankets, ignoring the steady pounding of his head.

"Doctor Weir wants to talk to you and Teyla when you wake up, sir…"

Ronon nodded, and started to get out of bed. Greatly daring, the medic stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Stay where you are, sir," she said. "I'll bring Doctor Weir here…"

Since he felt like he was going to pass out at any minute, Dex nodded, even though he hated to admit it.

"Tell her to hurry."


	15. 15

_"Atlantis control, this is Jumper 7, ready for departure…"_

Duck looked over at his copilot, just checking to make sure everything was in order. The Corporal nodded his readiness, and palmed the control that would set the jumper in motion.

"Jumper 7, this is Atlantis control. Your departure is being delayed."

"_What_?"

"Repeat, Jumper 7, your departure is being delayed. Doctor Weir requests that you join her in the infirmary."

"Shit!" Sanders sighed in frustration and looked over at his copilot once more.

"It's probably important," the corporal said. "Otherwise she wouldn't delay. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." He thumbed the communications control. "_Roger, Atlantis control. I'm on my way_." He stood up, but gestured for the corporal and the other two men in the Jumper to stay put. "I'll be right back."

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Elizabeth Weir entered the infirmary, she was met by the doctor Carson had left in charge when he'd left. A Navy captain with a list of credentials as long as Weir's arm, but who was luckily very down to earth and easy to get along with.

"How is he?"

"He's still in shock, but he's coming out of it quickly. Teyla is still down, but she's starting to show signs of coming around."

"Can I see Ronon?"

"He insists that you do," she said, giving a tight smile. She led Weir over to the far side of the infirmary, where Ronan was sitting up on a bed looking pale and wan, but better than he had when he'd arrived back at Atlantis. His left forearm was wrapped in a white bandage, but aside from a few bruises he didn't look too terrible.

"Ronon?"

He scowled.

"Have you found Colonel Mitchell yet?"

She shook her head.

"We have two jumpers going back there to help with the search, but Teal'c hasn't found any sign of her. What happened out there?"

"We ran into Light Ones…"

"What?"

He scowled again.

"They're not the same as the Light Ones you know – unless there are others I haven't met. These don't turn into wolves or birds, they turn into cats."

"Cats?"

"Large ones. Bigger than those tree cats we fought before."

"You're _sure_?"

He held up his bandaged arm, wryly.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"What-"

"Doctor Weir?"

She turned to see that Sergeant Sanders had walked up behind her, looking impatient and annoyed at being forced to wait – which she could understand.

"Sergeant. You're just in time to hear what happened." She looked back at Ronon. "Sergeant Sanders is flying one of the Jumpers back."

"I want to go, too."

"I don't…" she looked at the doctor, who shrugged.

"If he wants to go, he probably can."

There wasn't anything really wrong with him, after all. Just shock. Besides, he was a terrible patient.

"I want to," Ronon repeated.

Weir nodded.

"Tell us what happened, then, and we'll get you two on your way."

OOOOOOOOOO

Mitchell looked up when Hu entered the room she was being held in, but she didn't say a word as he walked over to stand close by. He frowned, however, when he saw that her wrists were bleeding – a result of struggling against the odd ropes that bound them.

"You're injured."

_Like he cares_

Since Melony couldn't agree more, she didn't reply to that.

Hu frowned.

"Do you require anything?"

"I want to see the others."

"That is impossible."

"Meaning _what_?"

"It means that you cannot see them," he said. "Now… if you tell me what I want to know, perhaps I will-"

"I'm not _telling_ you anything."

"There are others looking for you," Hu said, biting back his annoyance. "Beings who look nothing like you, but feel much the same. Who are they?"

She didn't answer him, and Hu had a little more trouble hiding his frustration.

"We're going to find out," he told her. "If _you_ tell me, then I won't have to dissect them to see what makes them different from humans."

"Go to hell."

"Should I start by dissecting _you_?"

"If you were going to kill me you would have by now," Melony told him. "If you're not going to kill me, then you might as well just let me go, because I'm not going to tell you anyth-"

"I could kill you in an instant!" he shouted at her, his voice booming in his anger. "What _are_ you?"

Not at all cowed by his tantrum – because that was what it seemed to be – Melony just turned her head, resting her cheek against the cool wall.

"Don't ignore me!"

_What do you suppose his game is_? Talon asked.

I don't have a clue. But I'm not going to tell him anything.

Good 

They'd already discussed that, and had agreed that the longer he waited for any information – and since he wasn't trying to torture her for any information – then that was that much longer they'd have to figure out how to escape. Or give Weir or someone time to find them and hopefully orchestrate a rescue of some sort.

"Answer me!"

Hu couldn't help himself. He lashed out with a foot, kicking Melony in the side. Of course, he was barefooted so while it wasn't fun, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it might have. With her hands tied, she couldn't do much more than try to dodge the next kick, but he didn't lash out at her again. Instead he looked almost afraid, and he left the room without saying another word, slamming the door hard behind him.

Trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her, Melony stared at the door, wondering if he was going to come back.

"What the hell is going on around here…?"

OOOOOOOOO

"The trail ends here..."

Teal'c walked over to stand by where his best scouts were crouched, and looked over their shoulders at the ground they were looking at. Sure enough, the trail they had been following - one he'd been certain would lead him to Mitchell - was gone. One minute it was there, and the next it wasn't. Like they had suddenly vanished from that spot to end up elsewhere.

"Spread out," he ordered them - and those who had come over to look as well. "Look for blood, and feathers - or anything out of the ordinary."

As the Jaffa all moved to obey, there was suddenly a brilliant light, and a blast of force that seemed like a silent explosion which knocked him and all the other Jaffa and humans around him off their feet. Well trained and hard to stun, they all scrambled back to their feet,reaching for weapons, pulling them out and looking for the source.

_"Stop! You will go no further - or you shall surely perish."_


	16. 16

Eventually the hubbub died down. The babies had long since fallen asleep and had been carried off with their mothers – and several other females (and a few males) – to someplace quieter where they could sleep, and the rest of the Light Ones and their guests turned their thoughts to breakfast. Over a huge meal, Carson continued to ask questions about the projected growth of Light One youngsters, while McKay couldn't stop talking about how perfect the infants had been – and his in particular.

"I mean, did you _see_ those fingers?" he asked, excitedly – for the tenth time. "They even had _fingernails_!"

Ford grinned and gave Sheppard an amused look, but John wasn't much better than Rodney at the moment. He had a bit more experience with babies – none of his _own_, though – but now that the initial shock and then wariness about the babies had passed, he couldn't help but be proud of the little beings that he'd helped create. Even though he hadn't had any such intentions originally.

"Yeah, doc," Ford said, taking a drink of the juice in his cup and just going along with McKay. There was no reason to burst his happy bubble – and the babies were cute. Especially since they all four looked just like their mothers. "He was perfect."

"I'm talking about the _girl_, Ford," McKay told him. "_She_ was perfect. The boy was amazing, though, just like-"

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Jumper 7, come in, please…"

They all stopped short when they heard the transmission over their earpieces. Earpieces and radios that they were only wearing out of habit, since none of them had expected to hear from Atlantis while they were gone. Which immediately made them all concerned.

Sheppard broke off his conversation with Kale and tapped the side of his temple, activating his mike.

"This is Sheppard."

"Sir, this is Sergeant Sanchez. I'm parked in the Jumper right outside the gate."

"What's going on Sergeant?"

There was no way he was there just to come visit the babies, after all.

"There's been an incident with Colonel Mitchell's away team, sir…"

John looked over at Carson, who had paled.

"What kind of incident, Sergeant?"

"They ran into some problems, sir. And according to Ronon Dex, they also ran into a whole new group of Light Ones."

"What?"

"We're outside the gate," Sanchez repeated. "Doctor Weir sent me to tell you what was going on and see if your Light Ones knew these others…"

"You're _sure_ that's what they are?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm sure, Sheppard."

This was Ronon Dex's voice, and John nodded.

"Yeah. Is everyone okay?"

"We can't find Colonel Mitchell, sir," Duck told him. "Teal'c and a rescue party have been searching but they haven't had any luck, yet. I'm going to take another group with Jumpers over to assist, but Doctor Weir wanted me to apprise you of the situation."

"Stand by, Sergeant," John told him, reaching up and turning off his radio.

He turned to Kale, who had been listening to his end of the conversation – although he didn't know what was going on because it was definitely one-sided.

"Colonel Mitchell ran into some troubles with a reconnaissance team. We're going to have to leave…"

"There is more to it than that, though…" Kale guessed. Or maybe he could hear the other side of the conversation. Sheppard didn't know just how acute the Light Ones hearing was, after all.

John nodded.

"There's mention of other Light Ones…"

"Others?"

Now Kale wasn't the only one watching them. Many of the others had stopped eating and were looking their way.

"That's all I know so far," Sheppard said, standing up. "We'll let you know more once we-"

"I will come with you," Kale said, standing as well.

"I can't-"

"If Colonel Mitchell needs my assistance then it is my choice to provide it," Kale told him, interrupting. "She is an ally – and I consider her my _friend_. Would you do less?"

Since it was the whole reason Sheppard was leaving even though Atlantis had access to hundred of Jaffa and others that could carry on the search, he had to acknowledge that.

"We don't know what we're facing, though…" he warned.

Kale nodded.

"All the more reason you might need our help."

Several of the others stood as well, clearly offering their services, too. John just nodded. He could use all the help he could get, really. He activated his radio again.

"Sergeant? Any way you can trace our radio signature and find us?"

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't like there were any other radios in use on the planet, after all.

"Then we'll find you a landing spot. Bring the Jumper in and come get us." He looked at Kale. "It'll be faster than having you fly us in – and we can get a briefing from Ronon while we're moving."

Kale nodded his agreement.

"We will set a signal fire on one of the plateaus to guide your Jumper in. How many will there be room for?"

"No more than ten."

"We will be ready when you are, Colonel."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Atlantis, this is Jumper Seven…"

_"Receiving you, Jumper Seven, this is Atlantis control. Did you make contact with Colonel Sheppard's team?"_

"Roger. We'll pick his team up and head back to Atlantis. ETA is fifteen minutes."

_"Received. Atlantis out."_

Duck turned off his radio and the Stargate closed down in front of him. He turned to make sure Dex was still seated, and then powered up the Jumper and headed towards the mountain range in the distance.


	17. 17

Light Ones were the same no matter what sort of animal they turned into, Mitchell found out. While she could never see Kale taking anyone captive anyways, she could definitely see him being very bad at _keeping_ a captive. Hu was no better – for all his bluster. The ropes that tightened with every struggle had a weakness, and it was Talon who figured it out.

_Stop fighting against them, Hot Shot…_

She did what he told her, of course, and waited as he studied the ropes (using her eyes, of course).

_It's made of loose fibers_

So?

_So try rubbing the ropes against each other and see what happens_

Pretty much willing to try anything by then, Melony did what he told her to and tentatively rubbed the piece of rope that ran between her two bloody wrists against the rope that had her tethered to the wall.

_Harder_

She rubbed it harder, even though that increased the pressure on the ropes around her wrists, and was rewarded with a noticeable fraying of the fibers that had been rubbed together.

_Keep it up, Hot Shot_

It's going to take _forever_…

Besides, it was killing her shoulders to keep rubbing like that in the odd position she was in – and she was already feeling just a little battered and abused.

_Don't be such a baby_, he told her heartlessly – although he did ease the pain in her shoulders and work on numbing her badly chafed wrists. Which did wonders for her willingness to keep doing what she was doing. That and the fact that she _really_ wanted to get loose, of course.

In an incredibly short amount of time the ropes had frayed into wispy fibers that were no sturdier than the single long blades of grass that they'd originally been made out of, and Mitchell was able to snap her hands apart and break loose from her tether.

She scrambled to her feet and headed straight for the table that held all the weapons. Another thing that told her these Light Ones weren't all that accustomed to holding prisoners, since she never would have left a weapon (much less an entire arsenal) in the same room as one of her captives.

She strapped her holsters on quickly, covering the door with her Beretta while she did, and then strapped the heavy holster that held Ronon Dex's impressive weapon around her waist as well, feeling her balance shift with the addition of the new gun. Teyla's sidearm holster went around her neck and shoulder, along with the sword that Ronon had used to chop Cane in half.Three long hunting knives went into her belt. She holstered the Beretta and picked up Teyla's P90 in one hand and her staff weapon in the other and headed for the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

Teal'c had seen a lot of weird stuff in his lifetime. Even before joining alliances with the SGC, he'd been to many worlds and had seen many oddities. So a brilliant light that exuded Power, and spoke aloud – even without a mouth – was really nothing all that crazy. Certainly nothing to get too worked up about. His Jaffa were the same, and they all stood proudly behind their Goddess's chosen one as he turned to face the light which had addressed them.

"I am Teal'c."

There was a hesitation as the light clearly waited for more, but none was coming. Teal'c had given his name. Nothing more was required. Now the being behind the light would know the name of he who would destroy him if he got in his way.

"Why are you here, Teal'c?" The voice finally asked.

"We are searching for someone – and those who have taken her."

"She is not here. Leave now, or be destroyed."

"We have reason to believe otherwise," Teal'c said. "And we will _not_ leave without her."

"Who is she?"

"Colonel Melony Mitchell. A human."

"_What_ are you?"

"I am Jaffa."

"I have never seen one of your kind."

"That is not surprising. Return Colonel Mitchell to us and we will leave."

"You have no authority here, Teal'c. Leave and save yourself _and_ your people."

"We will not leave without Colonel Mitchell."

There was nothing more stubborn than a single-minded Jaffa.

"I do not wish to kill you, Teal'c."

"Nor I you."

There was a sense of annoyance, and the brilliant light flashed even brighter – although none of them would have thought it possible. Suddenly they were all knocked backwards by that same force that had heralded the arrival of the light, and as they all fell back, they were bathed in the light until they couldn't see anything else. Forced to cover eyes that were suddenly watering, they were blinded for several moments, momentarily dazed senseless.

When Teal'c next opened his eyes, he was sprawled on the ground with the others all around him, equally dazed. He sat up, quickly, looking for the light, but didn't see it. All he saw was the Stargate behind him. Furious and frustrated, he nonetheless held both emotions in check and turned to the others who were also scrambling to their feet, looking just as annoyed as he felt.

"Come."

They already knew their group assignments, and returned to their positions immediately. No light was going to tell them where they could go or where they couldn't, and it was just going to add that much more to the reckoning.

OOOOOOOOO

"Like _us_, you say?" Kale asked, amazed.

Ronon nodded.

"They _looked_ like your people. But they turned into cats – no wolves and no birds."

Sheppard looked at Kale.

"Is that possible?"

The Light One shook his head.

"We have no other forms."

"Colonel Mitchell said that when you and she went to look around your sacred city you found pictures on the wall in some of the buildings," McKay said. "Pictures of large _cats_…"

Kale nodded.

"There were, but it must have been something else. We do not and never have been able to change into felines."

"No chance that some of you could way back when?" Sheppard asked. "Maybe they all left?"

"We do not have anything in our histories about it…" Kale replied after a moment's pause, which Sheppard assumed he was using to ask the question mentally to the others. "But nothing is impossible I have learned."

"Or you could have both developed from the same root people and splintered off somewhere far in the past," Carson theorized.

"We can find out when we find these people," Sheppard said, turning to the heads up display to see how much longer they would be in the air before they reached the gate. "Right now I want to find Mitchell."

_Then_ they could figure the rest out.


	18. 18

The small hallway outside the room she'd been held in was unguarded – another sign that the Light Ones weren't used to holding prisoners – so Melony didn't have any trouble heading for the next room in the corridor, which she cracked open slightly to get a look inside. It was another bedroom, but completely empty.

_They could be holding Teyla and Ronan in another building_

Nah. They're not that smart.

It was something _she_ would have done, but they'd already proven they didn't do things like she would. She went to the last door in the hallway and opened it, only to find it was empty as well.

There were stairs leading up at this end of the hall, and stairs going down at the other. A quick conference decided the two that they'd go up and continue their search for the others before going down and looking on the lower floors. Better to be methodical, after all, and check everywhere.

_They build fairly well…_ Talon noted as she trotted up the stairs, her feet making little noise – although the weapons slung on various parts of her did rattle a bit. _We didn't see any real technology, did we?_

No.

_Kind of makes you wonder who built this, then…_

It did, yes, but she had other things to worry about – mainly finding the others so they could get back to Atlantis.

OOOOOOOOO

They hadn't gone far in their return to their search pattern when Teal'c heard a familiar voice over his radio.

_"Teal'c, this is Sheppard, come in…"_

The Jaffa stopped, motioning for those who were with him to stop as well and take a defensive stance. Then he keyed his mike.

"This is Teal'c."

_"Where are you?"_

"Approximately two kilometers south of the Stargate."

_"Any luck finding Mitchell?"_

"I have not located her as yet."

_"We've got Jumpers and Light Ones coming in to assist. Stay put for a moment and we'll come to you so we can coordinate."_

Teal'c couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction. Whatever this light thing was, it was going to find that it was outclassed, now. Jumpers would help, but the Light Ones would be even more effective, because their wolf forms would help him track Mitchell easier than anything else. Provided they'd brought one of those that knew her and knew her scent.

"We will wait at our present location."

He called the other search groups, bringing them all in so they could reorganize, and only moments later felt the rush of air and the change in the air pressure around him that signified the arrival of a cloaked Jumper. Two, from the different feel of things. Teal'c motioned for the teams to make a clearing for them to land, and sure enough, a moment later two Jumpers appeared on the ground, the rear hatches already opening.

There were seven Light Ones along with Sheppard's group – and Ronon Dex, who looked naked without the weapons he normally carried. Instead, he was armed with a P90 and a zat. Teal'c nodded a greeting to them all, and told them briefly of his meeting with the brilliant light – and his subsequent rearrival at the Stargate.

"How did it do that?" Kale asked, curiously. "Did it lift you?"

Teal'c frowned. Not at the question, but because he was embarrassed and angry that he'd been so close to the one who probably held Mitchell only to be thwarted as easily as a child.

"It did not pick us up physically."

"Which means it must have transported you…" Rodney said. "Did you feel yourself dissolving?"

"No."

"That must be how Teyla and I ended up at the Stargate…" Ronon said.

"But why not Colonel Mitchell…?" Sheppard asked. "Why would they keep her?"

"They were interested in her," Ronon answered. "Undoubtedly because of the extra life force she carries with her. The leader kept asking her what she was."

"Which means they might have kept her to try and figure out what makes her tick…" Rodney said.

"Let's not draw any conclusions, though," Sheppard said, quickly, not liking the thought of someone dissecting Melony just to see why she was different. "They didn't do it to Teal'c, and he feels the same way to you guys, right?"

Kale nodded, as did the other Light Ones and Ronon.

"Then maybe they just kept her to try and get to know more about her and where she came from – and figured that one would be easier to handle than three…"

"It does not matter why they kept her," Teal'c said. "We must retrieve her."

"I agree."

"We'll help," Kale said. "With your flying machines and us in the air as well, we can cover far more distance."

"I know where to start looking," Ronon said, telling them about how they'd simply been walking with Cane one minute and the next minute they were already overlooking the village.

"That's the place to start," Sheppard agreed. "Can you find that spot?"

"Of course."

"We'll follow you from the air – and watch out for that bright light guy that Teal'c was talking about. Until we know more about his motives, let's assume he's a bad guy."

They nodded their agreement, and the Light Ones transformed; three (including Kale) into wolves, and four into eagles. Kale moved to stand between Ronon and Teal'c, and the other wolves mingled themselves among the search teams while the eagles launched themselves into the air.

Sheppard looked at Kale.

"We'll keep in touch with Teal'c over the radios, but you can keep in contact with yours mentally, right?"

The wolf nodded.

"Good. Let's try to keep everyone out of trouble – and watch out for those cats…"

The wolf pulled his lips back to show formidable fangs, leaving Sheppard no doubt that he was hoping to run into some of the cats.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Has she told you what she is, yet?"

Hu scowled, looking at his new second in command – who had only the day before been Cane's deputy.

"Not yet. But she will."

"I could help."

The youngster was eager to prove himself capable of taking Cane's place, and would do whatever his leader ordered to prove it.

"I can handle this, Jase. Go and make sure the watchers are in their positions."

"Yes, sir."

The watchers weren't something that they normally needed, but with word that there were strangers coming through the Stargate, it was better to make sure the village was guarded by sentries. At least until things calmed down again.

Hu waited until the young man left, and then walked up the staircase that led to his quarters. Only a few minutes later, there was a loud crash and an angry curse.

His prisoner had escaped!


	19. 19

It didn't take Ronon long to find the earlier path he and the others had taken with Cane. Even less time for the Jaffa scouts to find the exact place where their tracks ended abruptly. This was the spot that they had been _here_ one moment and on the edge of the village the next.

Teal'c looked at the Light One that had been ranging in front of them while they walked.

"Kale?"

The Light One turned wolf rumbled, his nose in the air one moment and then near the ground the next as he searched for a scent on the air or left on the ground. Kale knew Mitchell's scent better than any of the other Light Ones, and the scouting group was counting on that, really, since they had no idea how far or in what direction the village was from where they were. If Mitchell's team had been transported – in the same manner that the Asgard used, say – then it wouldn't work, but Ronon didn't think it had been the same. He hadn't felt himself dissolve or anything. It was simply there one moment and somewhere else the next – and hopefully, _that_ would leave a trail of some kind.

It did.

Kale lifted his nose, sniffing the gentle breeze and then turning his head, his pale eyes – nothing like a wolf's, really – turning towards Teal'c. A short, barely audible bark, and a slight wag of the bushy tail were all the Jaffa needed.

"You found the trail?"

This time Kale nodded, and he started off in the direction they'd been going, stopping only long enough to look over his shoulder as if to make sure they were following.

Teal'c keyed his radio.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Teal'c."

"_Go ahead."_

"Kale appears to have found the trail we are looking for."

"_Roger that. We'll watch your six from above – watch out for any ambushes."_

With the brush and trees it wasn't possible that Sheppard and those in the two Jumpers would be able to keep an eye on everything – even with the flying Light Ones helping out with their incredible eye sight – but Teal'c didn't need that reminder. He was constantly looking out for danger when he was off world.

"Indeed."

He glanced at the others, motioning for them to follow the wolf, and Kale turned again, loping away from them at an easy run and following a trail only he could smell.

OOOOOOOOOO

"She's _gone_!"

Hu's angry roar brought several of his people running, and he gestured impatiently to the open door of his quarters.

"She escaped!"

It never occurred to any of them to point out that he was the one who had been watching her so it was pretty much his own fault he'd lost his prisoner. Instead, they waited for him to tell them what he wanted. They weren't used to holding people captive in the first place – and were a little dazed about how furious he was about losing her.

Hu made an impatient gesture at their dull stares – exasperated with them and furious that she'd escaped.

"_Find her!"_

They separated, some heading into the buildings in the area to check them, others heading for the outskirts of the village, watched curiously by the others, who weren't sure exactly what was going on, only that something had their leader upset.

Hu watched as they left, and then made an annoyed noise, and headed back into the main building. And stopped short as soon as he walked through the doorway.

Standing in front of him, holding Ronon Dex's awesome weapon so it was pointed directly at his chest, was Colonel Mitchell.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They'd searched the entire building, looking through each room for any sign of Teyla or Ronon, only to come up completely empty.

_They must be holding them elsewhere_, Talon said, finally.

Why leave the weapons with _me_, then?

_Who knows?_

We have to find them.

_We're not going to be able to look everywhere before someone notices you're gone_, he'd said.

Which means we do things differently.

Since the two of them were connected mentally, neither was sure who had decided on their eventual plan, but since it was exactly what both would normally do, it didn't really matter who had thought of it first. They'd get Hu when he returned to try and bully her again, and force _him_ to take her to the others. From there they'd figure out how to escape – which would probably include taking the leader of the cat-people with them as added insurance.

_Ronon's is more intimidating_, Talon had advised.

And easier to handle than a staff weapon – which was probably more powerful than Dex's weapon, but not as bulky.

The alarm had gone up just as they were deciding what to do, and Melony had felt a sharp pang of annoyance as she realized that there was no way they'd get Hu alone, now. She watched from a lower floor window as he sent his people off to look for her, and couldn't believe her luck when Hu turned and headed her direction – alone.

It had been to good an opportunity to pass up – and she hadn't. And now she had him – and _he_ knew it as well as she did.

"Now…" she said, her gray eyes steely and as cold as the weapon in her hand. "Where are my companions?"


	20. 20

Sheppard was watching the people below him intently, with his own eyes and with the ship's sensors, while at the same time keeping track of the other Jumper and the Light Ones who were flying in a loose formation just above the two Ancient ships. Even watching like he was, however, he almost missed what happened next.

Kale, who had been in the very lead of the group of scouts, suddenly vanished. No bright light, no explosion. Nothing. He was just gone. A moment later, Teal'c and Ronon vanished as well, and a moment after that the rest of the ground party disappeared as well – including the other two wolves.

"_Colonel_!"

The instant alarm from the other Jumper told him that Sergeant Pascal hadn't missed it, either.

"I saw it," he said. "Let's get do-"

There were flashes of movement caught on the external sensors just then, and Sheppard focused the arrays on their escort of eagles. The large birds had plainly seen what had just happened as well, because all four had suddenly gone into instant dives, steeper than he'd believe any bird that size could ever go. The eagles swooped low, easily tilting their wings to avoid the trees as they entered the forest from above – they were well used to flying through the forests of their home world, after all, and these trees were nowhere near as thick and plentiful. It was apparent that while the eagles probably didn't see anything more than Sheppard and Duck had, they knew where they were going, because they never slowed.

"Follow them," Sheppard ordered Sanders, even as he put the Jumper into a dive and locked the sensors on the eagles.

"Yes, sir."

Behind him, the other Jumper went into a steep dive as well, but Sheppard didn't have a chance to think about that, because now he was in the forest, and was desperately trying to avoid slamming himself and his ship into a hanging branch or a tree trunk as he swooped along behind the screaming eagles.

OOOOOOOOO

She had him. Dead to rights she had him, and she knew it. Even more, _he_ knew it and she could see it in his expression. His pale eyes went from surprised to fearful – even though it was only momentary – and there was no way Melony could have missed it. Then the fear was replaced by an implausible attempt at bravado.

"You're friends are safe, Colonel. Put down the weapon before I'm forced to have them hurt."

Mitchell's eyes narrowed in fury at the threat, and she knew from the way he recoiled that he felt that anger. She activated Ronon's weapon – which was a lot like cocking a Beretta, although without the intimidating sound – and the Light One who wasn't really a Light One lost his bluster instantly. There was no way he could do anything to keep her from killing him, no matter what he tried – or who he called (even mentally) and he knew that, too. Suddenly the self-styled god of the Shasari was face to face with his own mortality, and Melony could see quite plainly that he didn't like the introduction.

"Have someone bring them here," Melony said, not bothering to use any threat other than the weapon in her hand. "Now."

He hesitated, careful to remain completely still lest he trigger something (literally) that he didn't want.

"I cannot."

"_Can_ not? Or _will_ not?"

"Can not," he repeated, his mouth suddenly dry. "They are not here."

He started to lift his hand – perhaps an innocent gesture to wipe the beads of sweat that had formed on his hairless upper lip – but Mitchell scowled. She'd seen what a gesture from him could do – and had felt the concussion of the blast he'd made.

"Don't move, Hu. I don't want to have to kill you."

The hand froze, but suddenly the pale eyes of the Shasari godling seemed distant, as if his attention had suddenly been pulled elsewhere – even with the threat he was facing.

"No… they _can't_!"

"What-"

A brilliant light appeared suddenly in the room, and Melony suddenly felt the weapon in her hand vanish, only to hear it clatter to the floor a few yards away.

"_Stop! This must not be."_

The voice was penetrating and awesome, but Mitchell's eyes were watering from the sudden light, and she couldn't _see_ anything. Aware that she could hear the sound of some kind of uproar outside the building in the distance, she reached with her left hand for the Beretta that hung at her hip, certain it was a trap – or perhaps that Ronon and Teyla had managed to make their own escape.

"_Colonel Mitchell! Stop!"_

Again the voice, but this didn't stop her from pulling her gun, even though she felt like there were a million darts stabbing her eyes all at once. The light had been too brilliant for Talon to shield it, and blinded – at least momentarily – she didn't have a target – and would never fire blind when there might be friendlies in the way.

OOOOOOOOO

Teal'c couldn't believe what he'd seen. Wouldn't have ever believed it if it hadn't happened to him. One moment he was following Kale. The next, he was out of the forest completely and at the edge of a small hill overlooking a valley. In that valley was a village and a river, and from the sudden exclamation from Ronon Dex beside him, it was exactly where they'd wanted to be.

"This is the village!" Ronon said, looking down at the place with amazement that it had been so easy to get there. "Come on!"

Kale was already on his way down the hill, following a scent, or a feeling, or maybe just eager to run. Behind him the other wolves followed, all running full out.

Teal'c gestured to the Jaffa and humans that were with them.

"Watch for the cats," he called, as they all trotted after the Light Ones, their staff weapons ready and the safeties on their P90s off, now. There was really no danger of an ambush until they reached the village – not with the few trees that the valley held – and the wolves themselves would warn them if something or someone was waiting. "Go!"

He ran after, his blood boiling and eager for a fight.

He was a _Jaffa_, after all, and that was what they did best. Right?


	21. 21

Despite the fact that the Shasari weren't good at holding prisoners, they weren't completely inept at _defense_. With the watchers that Hu had ordered out looking for trouble, they spotted the charging outlanders coming down the hill easily, and in plenty of time to gather their own defense.

By the time the first of the Light Ones hit the outer edges of the village, they were met with a solid wall of felines, all poised and ready to spring. Even as Kale and the other two wolves crashed into the line, staff blasts from behind them sounded the arrival of the Jaffa, and several cats fell in mid-leap.

Completely outnumbered and not caring a bit, the Jaffa and human rescue group dove into the fray without hesitation, staff weapons and machine guns dropping to the ground as useless, and knives coming out to counter the wicked claws and teeth of the felines. The air was filled with the sound of battle, and Teal'c and Ronon ran headlong into it, anxious to get past the fight and find Mitchell.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Milord!"

The young Shasari who ran into the main building stopped cold at the brilliant light that was blinding Mitchell – and Hu – and covered his eyes fearfully, falling to the ground. Bathed in the light of the Being, he couldn't stammer out his message, no matter how dire, but Hu knew what he was thinking – and so did the Being of light. It was what Hu had sensed just moments before the coming of the light.

"They're coming, Master!" he screamed. "They dare to invade our-"

"_They're coming because of her_," the voice corrected, booming without actually being all that loud. "Because you handled this so-"

Mitchell had had enough.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, still trying to clear the brilliant spots out of her vision – and keeping her face averted from the bright light. The Beretta in her hand was cocked and ready to fire, but she didn't have a target – unless she counted the bright light, but she was pretty sure a bullet wouldn't hit it.

"_Call off your friends, Colonel Mitchell,"_ the Being replied. "_I would not have any more of my people injured…"_

"My friends…?" she repeated, confused.

"We can take them!" Hu cried, furious. "They are nothing! _Nothing_!"

The sounds Melony had heard before – sounds of some kind of commotion – were now definitely sounds of battle. Those were definitely gunshots and the sound of staff weapons discharging. Added to that were feline screams and an occasional snarl that sounded decidedly canine.

"_ENOUGH_!" the Being flared even brighter, and now Hu fell back, shielding his eyes against the light, and his mind against a sudden anger that Melony felt quite clearly. "_THIS WILL END NOW_!"

The light intensified, growing outward, past the building and into the village, spreading through the entire area, where many of the Shasari were in the process of running to the aid of their comrades, changing shape even as they did so, while the majority of the others pulled children out of the way, hustling them into buildings where they could be protected from the invading group. Where it touched, those who were changing form reverted back to human, and those who were running found themselves unable to move.

The light didn't have any effect on Melony – aside from being so bright it hurt – so she broke as well, and followed in its path, hearing the sounds of battle get louder and harsher.

"Stop!"

Hu had managed to regain his own equilibrium and had followed Melony, and was now starting to regain his bluster.

Mitchell didn't even turn. She recognized the sounds, now, and knew that somehow the Light Ones had been brought in to help – although she didn't know how they'd found out what was going on – and where there were Light Ones, there almost certainly would be her Jaffa and the Atlanteans. Unless they'd brought an army, she knew there were too many cats and the place was going to turn into a slaughterhouse quickly. She ran after the light, which was getting brighter as it moved towards the battle as well.

There was a snarl from behind, and she felt something razor sharp slash across her thigh and a heavy weight crash into her, knocking her to the ground. She jerked around as she fell, rolling to face Hu, who had transformed into his own feline form and had attacked her. Obviously while the light prohibited other Shasari from changing shape, it didn't stop their leader, and he had decided to take this matter into his own hands. Paws.

The wicked claws scored deep gashes in her legs as she turned, but the move kept him from getting a grip on her, and made him miss when he snapped at her, his long teeth barely brushing against the side of her neck as he tumbled, his momentum carrying him over her to land in a heap several feet away.

He scrambled up, but now Talon was in control, and there was a wicked knife in either hand as Mitchell staggered to her feet as well, blood streaming down both legs. The Shasari godling snarled defiance and rushed at her, and Talon dropped, allowing the beast's momentum to once more carry it past, but this time Melony slashed out with both knives, and Hu screamed in fury and shock as he felt twin gashes opened in his underbelly. He stumbled as he passed her, but regained his feet quickly, his ears pinned at the side of his head, and his teeth showing in a fierce feline scream.

Talon dropped the knife in Melony's left hand and drew the zat, lightening quick even through the shock that was trying to claim his host. As Hu launched his next attack, the zat fired, knocking the cat back in mid leap. He fell in a heap, and the symbiote moved the zat, following the movement of the feline, ready to fire again and finish it.

No.

Talon was in charge just then, but Melony could still make her feelings known, and she did.

_He'll come to and try again_

We'll be gone. Let's go.

Talon grumbled about the decision, but linked as he was, he knew that Mitchell hated the thought of killing a Light One – even one that wasn't really a _Light One._

He holstered the zat, and they moved, heading for the light as quickly as they could on legs that were trembling with every agonizing step.

OOOOOOOOO

Teal'c didn't see the blow that almost killed him. He saw the cat, but also saw four others all in a tangle with him and Ronon, and there was no way he could defend against all the claws and teeth. His armor covered most of his body; Jaffa armor, not Tau'ri, but there were places that it shifted in battle, and one of the felines managed to score a slash across his belly at the exact moment that his movements exposed it. The First Prime went down, one hand holding his gut, while the other slashed out at the cat with a knife easily as long and as sharp as the claws that had tried to disembowel him. The cat screamed, and the Jaffa was faintly aware of a brilliant light of some sort, even as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the light was everywhere, and those who were fighting found themselves unable to move, human, Light One and Shasari all.

"_Enough_!" A piercing voice boomed, causing everyone to wince – as if the light itself hadn't been enough. "_This must not be_!"

Those Shasari who had been wounded suddenly found themselves healed – although they still couldn't move – and the humans and Light Ones who had been hurt were also suddenly pain free. Only the Jaffa were still bleeding, but of these, Teal'c was the only one who had been injured seriously. The rest had given far greater than they'd received. They were suddenly able to move, but everyone was shocked by the appearance of the light, and none moved.

"_I will not allow this_," the voice continued. "_You will return to your home and leave my people be…"_

"No!" This was from Teal'c, who was being propped up by Ronon. "We will not leave without Colonel Mitchell's return, and if anything has happened to her, we'll bring an army far worse than anything you'll be able to face."

His face was a ghastly color and pain pinched his expression, but there was no doubt that he was serious, and there was a murmur of agreement from the other Jaffa – and the humans among them. Mitchell was the goddess of the Jaffa, but she was also the friend of most everyone on Atlantis. They weren't going to leave without her.

The light that was so brilliant dimmed a little.

"_She is unharmed_."

Kale suddenly whipped his head around, turning at a movement from beyond the bright light. Stumbling toward them, an odd assortment of weapons strapped to her and blood soaking her slashed pants, was Melony Mitchell. Before he could move, there was a loud screech from above and all heads turned to see four impossibly huge eagles soaring in, talons flexed as they looked for targets. Following them were two Jumpers, and now just when it seemed everything was going to calm down, things were once more tense.


	22. 22

"There she is!"

The shout was unnecessary, but Sheppard didn't even scowl at McKay for yelling in his ear. He was too busy concentrating on everything else.

The scene on the ground below the Jumpers was absolute chaos. The rescue team was there, with signs of some kind of serious battle to judge from the look of things, but they weren't fighting now, and there was some kind of really bright light that was almost blinding to look at – even through the filters of the Jumper's view screen.

"What the world is _that_?"

This was from Beckett, who had jumped up from his seat at McKay's shout and had come to look for himself. The doctor had been antsy and impatient – from worry, Sheppard knew – and now that they were in the right spot he was obviously anxious to get to Colonel Mitchell and make sure she was okay.

"Some kind of the light…"

Before they could say anything else, the eagles that had been diving towards the scene in front of them suddenly veered off, banking sharply away from the light, and the two Jumpers had to veer as well to avoid them.

"What the-"

"_Colonel Sheppard?"_

Sheppard keyed his radio.

"Just hover for now, Sergeant," he said, answering the unasked question. "Until we know what's going on, we don't want to make things worse…"

"_Aye, aye, Sir."_

"Why do Marines _talk_ like that?" McKay asked, shaking his head. "There isn't even a body of water anywhere-"

"Shut up, Rodney," Beckett interrupted, his eyes glued to the scene below them. "What's going on down there?"

OOOOOOOOO

It could have been a disaster. The eagles were swooping so quickly that there was no way the intended targets could have moved – even if they hadn't been staring up at the sky in shock at the sudden appearance of the huge birds and odd air ships.

Kale, however, was quick to call them off. That was the advantage of a mental connection, because while he told them not to attack, they could also tell that the Light One wasn't completely positive that all was well and things were in control. Which meant that the birds would wait to attack until their leader told them otherwise – or until they saw something that forced the issue. _These_ Light Ones were no more eager for a battle than the Shasari were, but they'd fight for their allies – and fiercely.

Teal'c was the one who spoke first, despite his wounds.

"Who are you?"

It was odd speaking to a disembodied light, but he'd done weirder things in his life, and was in no condition to hesitate, really.

The light fluctuated a little, as if considering the question.

"_I am."_

"That was good enough for Moses," Mitchell said, limping painfully into the middle of the scattered felines, wolves and Atlanteans to join the others. She was worried about Teal'c, but there was no time to ask about his wounds. Hopefully his symbiote was already working on them. "But _we're_ going to need something a bit more specific…"

"_What_ are you?" Ronon Dex asked, moving to stand between Mitchell and the light. A protective move that she appreciated just then – considering just how much she hurt.

"_I just am,"_ the voice said. _"I have no name. I have no need of one."_

"What _are_ you?" Ronon asked, again.

"_I protect the Shasari. They are my people."_

Melony bit down on the comment she was going to make (_they don't look like you_), and went for one a little less antagonistic. Things were calming down, now, and she wanted to keep it that way if she could.

"_We_ came in peace," she told him. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"_Yes. My people are not accustomed to strangers. Especially war-like ones. Some of them handled things poorly."_

Which was hopefully a comment directed at Hu, who had just arrived on the scene – in his human form. There were twin gashes running the length of his chest and belly, but they had already stopped bleeding, and were apparently healing themselves.

Melony looked at the felines around her, and then at the wolf that was Kale, who had moved over to stand close to her as well.

"We'll go."

"_The question remains, Colonel Mitchell…"_ the voice said. "_Who and what are _you_? And who are your allies? They are not like you, and feel similar to my people."_

Kale transformed himself into his human form – and now he looked so much like Hu – aside from the wounds – that the two could have been twins.

"I am Kale. Of the Light Ones."

"_You are a Shasari!"_

"No."

"But the two are related, obviously," Melony said. "Perhaps somewhere far back in your history you were one people…"

_"The others are dead,"_ the light said. _"They destroyed themselves."_

Melony looked at Kale.

"We saw pictures – drawings – of cats in the city of your ancestors, remember?"

He frowned, his pale eyes uncertain.

"Yes. But we do not have any stories of-"

"Stories get lost over time," Teal'c said. "They-"

_"You are injured,"_ the voice interrupted, as if just realizing it. Which he might have. "_I can heal my people – and the humans, but I dare not attempt to do such with the likes of you and Colonel Mitchell. There is something about you I do not understand. Call your healer down from the skies…"_

Melony frowned, looking up at the Jumpers that were hovering.

"What?"

"Doctor Beckett is in the Jumper," Ronon explained. He looked over at the light. "Although I don't know how _it_ knew…"

"_The thoughts of these are open to me_," the voice said. "_As are the thoughts of my own people. I know about you, now, Colonel Mitchell, and understand now why you were unwilling to discuss yourself with my secondary."_

"What?" she repeated, numbly.

Either was going into shock and had absolutely no idea what was going on around her, or… well, no matter what, she didn't have a _clue_.

_He can probably read the minds of Kale and the other Light Ones,_ Talon said. The symbiote was the reason Melony hadn't fallen on her face, and he was also far more lucid at that particular moment than his host was, so he was able to grasp things quicker. _Which might mean he knows as much about us as Kale and the others do_

"_As goddess of your people you would want to keep them safe,"_ the light continued. "_Much in the same manner that I have kept my people isolated."_

"I'm not-"

_Just let it stand, Hot Shot_, Talon interrupted. _Have someone call down the Jumpers. I think we're done fighting for the day_


	23. 23

The Jumpers landed in a small area near the river, away from most of the Shasari – who had now almost all reverted back to their human forms. The eagles landed as well, switching into human form and joining Sheppard and the others as they followed Carson over to where Mitchell and the others were.

"Are you alright?" Beckett asked as soon as he was close enough to be heard.

She wasn't, but she nodded, and moved out of his way.

"Check Teal'c, Carson. He's hurt."

Which meant he was hurt seriously.

Beckett knelt down beside Teal'c, and Sheppard moved up to Melony, who was leaning a little sideways now.

"More _cats_, huh?"

She nodded.

"_You should sit down, Colonel Mitchell_," the voice from the light said, causing McKay to jump.

"That's okay, thanks…"

Since Hu had managed to catch one of his claws in her thigh right below her left buttock, the last thing she wanted to do was sit down just then. Talon was holding the pain back fairly well and Duck had already run back to the Jumper he'd been flying to grab a first aid kit.

"How is he?" Sheppard asked Carson.

"We need to get him back to Atlantis."

"I am _fine_," Teal'c said, annoyed.

Since there was a considerable pool of blood around him, and the bandages that Carson had already pressed against his side were soaked, Mitchell doubted that was a hundred percent true. And since she was the only one who could actually order him around with any degree of authority, she was the one to speak up.

"You need to go with Doctor Beckett, Teal'c."

He scowled, but nodded, and a couple of the Jaffa moved forward to help him to his feet. Carson looked at Melony.

"You, too."

She nodded.

"I'll be right behind you guys, Carson."

There was no way she was going to leave until everyone else did, though. Not after all that had happened.

"Report to Doctor Weir," Sheppard told Duck, who had returned with the first aid kit. "Tell her what you know, and tell her we'll either be back or check in as soon as possible."

"Aye, aye, sir."

He handed Sheppard the first aid kit and trotted back to the Jumper after the Jaffa who were helping Teal'c. Carson looked at Melony, obviously wanting to say something, but holding it back. Instead, he just sighed.

"Don't be too long, okay?"

"I won't. Take care of Teal'c. Don't let him give you any flak."

He nodded, and turned and went to the Jumper, which took off only a moment after the rear hatch closed behind him.

The light had dimmed considerably during this time, and now while it was still brilliant, it wasn't blinding.

_"Hu…"_

The Shasari godling moved closer, while the rest of the Shasari stood a little further apart, watching the Light Ones with interest, but also a lot of suspicion. Which was fine, since the Light Ones were just as suspicious of these others. They all knew that the Shasari had tried to hold Mitchell captive, after all, and that wasn't something the Light Ones could easily forgive. She was a favorite with them, after all.

"Yes, my Lord?"

_"You handled this poorly. Many of the people you were sworn to protect in my stead were killed."_

Hu dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me, my Lord."

"_You will do better next time."_

"Yes."

"_Colonel Mitchell? What punishment would you have him receive?"_

Melony scowled. It was bad enough the Jaffa thought she was their god, she certainly wasn't going to start handing out punishments to people she'd only just met – no matter that he'd tried to bite her head off only a short while before.

"That's for you to decide," she said. "I'm not his god."

There was a pause, and a sense of agreement – which was a relief, since Melony definitely didn't want the issue pressed any further.

"_And your allies? What of them?"_

Kale stepped forward.

"What of us?"

"_You are of the same people as the Shasari. You belong here. With them."_

Kale shook his head.

"We are not Shasari. We call ourselves Light Ones, and have other commitments to our own gods. And to our allies."

His gentle hand came to rest on Melony's shoulder, pointedly.

Another pause as the being of light considered this. And then another feeling of agreement.

"_Very well. Perhaps in time your people and mine will come to know each other again."_

"Perhaps," Kale agreed. "But for now, though, we must return Colonel Mitchell to her people."

"Colonel Mitchell…" Hu said. "The planet above us is yours to do with as you please. I just ask that you keep us informed if the Wraith approach in any great number – and ask that you accept my apology for the way I treated you."

It sounded sincere. And really, even if it wasn't, it didn't matter. Unless a Wraith fleet showed up (which wasn't going to happen) Mitchell had no intention of setting foot on this planet again.

"Your apology is accepted, Hu."

"Are you certain you won't stay?"

He tendered the offer, but she could tell he really didn't want the fierce Jaffa and their human and Light Ones allies anywhere near him for any longer than necessary. Melony shook her head.

"I need to get back."

And she needed to get off her feet before she fell.

"As do we," Kale said.

"_Allow me."_

They were all surrounded by the brilliant light once more, and when it cleared, Mitchell and the others – including the Light Ones, her Jaffa and the humans – were all standing beside remaining Jumper in front of the Stargate.

"Now that _is_ impressive," McKay said, looking around.

"Yeah." Sheppard slipped a shoulder under Melony's arm to support her, and Ronon took the other side. "Let's get you back, huh?"

She nodded, gratefully, as her battered legs were relieved of the effort of keeping her upright.

"Thanks, guys."


	24. 24

Weir was waiting in the Jumper bay when Sheppard settled them into their berth. Along with her was a medical team – minus Carson – complete with a gurney and medical kit.

Elizabeth frowned when she saw the blood soaked bandages that Ronon and McKay had carefully wrapped around Mitchell's legs on the way back.

"Are you all right?"

Melony nodded, but winced when the medics helped her onto the gurney.

"I'm fine. Teal'c?"

"He's in surgery – which is why Carson isn't here to meet you…"

"Is he going to be all right?"

She nodded.

"Are you?"

"Talon's already working on it, but I'll be glad to get some kind of painkiller in me… How about Teyla?"

"She woke up right after the first rescue team was sent to look for you."

"The first one?"

"It's a long story," Elizabeth told her. "One that will wait until later, however."

"Colonel Mitchell, when you are feeling better I do hope you will come and visit the babies…" Kale said, smiling down at her.

"_Mine_ are adorable," McKay said. "They're already smarter than-"

"They're only a few days old, Rodney," Sheppard said.

Weir smiled.

"You're just jealous," McKay told him.

"The babies _are_ beautiful," Kale agreed, giving both men an odd look, but smiling at Elizabeth. "You'll have to come visit them as well. My people would love for you to visit _our_ world."

She nodded.

"I will. Soon. Are you going back _now_, then?"

Kale nodded.

"As much as we'd love to stay, the others are going to want to know what happened – and we have a celebration to continue. Colonel Sheppard? Doctor McKay? Are you returning with us?"

Sheppard looked at Weir.

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Go ahead, John," she said, making a shooing motion with her hand. "We can handle things here."

There wasn't anything to _handle_, really, and it was only for a couple more days.

"Thanks for the help, Kale…" Melony said, watching as one of the medics hooked her up to an IV. "Things could have been a lot worse."

"My people are allies with yours, Colonel. It was our duty to assist you – even if I was not your friend. Besides, we saw much that will be brought before the council to be discussed at later times."

"The Shasari?" Weir asked.

Kale nodded.

"They are obviously related to my people. Perhaps we will take a journey to the ancient city and see what clues to their origin might lie there."

"Can you do that?" McKay asked, surprised.

"We've been there before," Melony said. "It's a matter of choice with Kale's people, Rodney. They don't have any rules against going there."

"It must be fascinating…"

Kale gave the equivalent of a shrug.

"We do not miss it. It is a reminder of the fate of our brothers."

"The Dark Ones," Sheppard said.

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you'll give us a call when you go…" McKay said, hopefully. "Unless you're going to go while we're there? Then we could go with-"

"The council will probably need a while to think things through," Mitchell interrupted before McKay could invite himself somewhere he wasn't welcomed. "What do the babies look like?"

"They're absolutely gorgeous," Rodney told her, enthusiastically, and with all the pride of any new father. "They're so long…" he held out his hands to indicate the length of the babies. "And about as heavy as a couple of laptops – or maybe one of those new severs we got from the SGC on the last-"

"Rodney."

Weir interrupted him, although she was obviously amused.

"What?"

"Let's let them take care of Colonel Mitchell. Then you can tell us all about the babies…"

"Even better, we can take a camera," Sheppard said, looking at Kale to see if he was okay with that. "Then we'll have pictures."

Kale nodded.

"I don't think their mothers will have a problem with that."

OOOOOOOOOO

"How is she doing?"

Carson looked up at the sound of Weir's voice and then over at Mitchell, who was sleeping in the bed he was sitting beside. Melony was covered in blankets with just her head uncovered, and sleeping on her belly – probably to keep any weight off her heavily bandaged legs.

"She'll be fine. Talon's already starting to repair the damage. The cuts were deep, but they missed any major blood vessels and arteries. She should be up and around in a day or two – although she'll probably hurt for a while longer."

"It could have been a lot worse…"

"Aye."

"And Teal'c?"

"He'll be fine, too. The gash damaged a part of his liver and one of his kidneys, but we put everything back together and sewed him up tight. We have him sedated, and his symbiote should be able to take care of it just fine. But if it doesn't, we will."

"Good."

Weir watched Melony sleep for a moment.

"The others left."

Carson nodded.

"Aye. Rodney came by to tell me they were going."

She smiled.

"You didn't want to go?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not really all that comfortable with them. They're far less reserved than I am. Besides, I have things to do here. Patients to watch and all that."

Weir's smile grew. Carson had a very competent staff that could just as easily watch over his patients as he could. Sheppard had mentioned several of the proposals that Carson had received from the female Light Ones, and she knew he was avoiding that – and probably would never go back if given the choice. Besides, Melony was _here_, and she knew he'd much rather be with her. She didn't say that, however.

"Are you going to stay with her?"

He nodded.

"She should wake up in a few hours, and we'll see how she feels and if she needs to stay here or can get transferred to her quarters."

"And Teal'c?"

"We'll keep him out as long as possible. Or at least until Melony's feeling better."

Because she could order him to stay in bed where he couldn't. Elizabeth nodded.

"Call me if you need anything – or if there's any change."

"I will."

He'd be the first to know, after all, since he would be watching Mitchell's progress intently. He was already turning his attention back to the bed as Weir left the room, secure in the knowledge that all her people were safe and sound – if not a little battered.

They could live with battered. They were all used to that.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Teal'c opened his eyes, he felt groggy and out of sorts – and a fair amount of pain, although that he ignored immediately. He looked at the ceiling – which told him he had been sleeping on his back – and tried to decide from that ceiling where he was.

"You're awake. Good."

The voice he knew immediately, of course. He turned his head, wincing slightly at the drum that was suddenly pounding inside his skull. Melony Mitchell was sitting beside his bed – although he noticed immediately that she was slouched far more than usual, and that there was a cane leaning against the padded chair she was sitting in.

"Colonel Mitchell…"

The woman smiled.

"Teal'c. How do you feel?"

"I am fine."

She nodded.

"_Carson_ agrees. Which is a relief to me, let me tell you."

Teal'c frowned, looking around. Beside the bed he was lying in – and it was in the infirmary at Atlantis, he now knew – there was a small stand. On this stand were several small gifts; flowers and candy boxes for the most part, and one very large white stuffed bear. A teddy bear, he knew. It was holding a balloon with a large yellow smiley face and the words get well scribbled on it in a seemingly random pattern.

Melony followed his gaze.

"That's from Jack."

Teal'c wasn't surprised. O'Neill was really the only one – aside from Mitchell herself – who would ever dare to get him something so nutty. However, he didn't mind. He was used to being on the receiving end of Jack O'Neill's odd sense of humor and even enjoyed it at times. He turned back to her, studying the way she was seated, which was obviously designed to keep her thighs from touching the chair she was seated on.

"Are you injured?"

She shrugged.

"Not so much. Just some scratches. They're almost healed. You took the brunt of things."

"Your injury is my fault, Colonel."

Melony shook her head. She'd expected something like this, which was one of the reasons it was her sitting here waiting for him to wake up once Carson stopped the slow of sedatives into Teal'c's IV instead of Teyla being there. That and that she wanted to make sure he was okay first hand, of course.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I am the one who surveyed the planet and told you there was minimal danger. I was incorrect."

She shrugged.

"It's pretty easy to miss shape changing people, I imagine. Especially when they have a mystical being protecting them – and apparently cloaking their village somehow."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at that, and Mitchell smiled.

"I sent one of the Wraith darts out to do a scan of the planet – just to see if the Wraith would be able to find the village of the Shasari – or the other one Cane mentioned while we were there. It couldn't find either."

"Which means they are cloaked, somehow…"

Melony nodded.

"And that means there's no way you could have known what was there."

"I still should have checked," he said, stubbornly. "It was my duty to-"

"You didn't fail, Teal'c," she interrupted. "Not as far as I'm concerned. But you did a great job bringing in a rescue party to find me, and I appreciate that."

He didn't know how to respond to that, and Melony knew it. She smiled.

"Are you up to another visitor?"

"Who?"

There weren't very many people here he wanted to allow to see him sprawled in bed like he was just then.

Mitchell reached for her cane and stood up, slowly and with a wince of pain.

"Teyla."

His frown faded, much to her amusement – although she definitely hid that.

"I'll tell her you're awake."

"Thank you."

"I expect you to be ready to get back to work in 72 hours, though. We have some things to take care of."

Teal'c nodded. He was ready now, but knew she wasn't. Not to judge by the way she was leaning on the cane.

"I will be ready."

"Good."

First Primes were hard to train, after all, and Melony had no intention of finding a new one.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She left Teal'c in the infirmary and started toward the command center. Sheppard and the others were due back that morning, and she was interested in seeing any pictures they might have brought back of the babies. She wasn't a particularly maternal person herself – which was just as well since she definitely didn't want any kids just then – but babies were irresistible, and she was curious what Light One babies looked like.

"Are _you_ supposed to be out of bed?"

She turned and saw Sheppard heading toward her, looking tan and cocky as usual. She also noticed that his hair was growing out again, but she didn't mention that.

"Yeah. I have to move around so I don't stiffen up. How was the trip?"

Sheppard grinned, and pulled out a thick stack of photos from his breast pocket.

"I have _pictures_."

Perfect.

When she reached for them, though, he pulled them away.

"Why don't we go sit down somewhere so you don't fall over or something?"

Bah.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They ended up in the little lounge. Mainly because it was closer than anywhere else, and Mitchell definitely didn't want to walk too far. She was healing nicely, but was still rather stiff – and Talon couldn't do all that much about it, really. Once she'd seated herself gingerly on the cushiony sofa, John handed her the stack of pictures and she smiled as she thumbed through them.

"Oh, _they're_ adorable, aren't they?"

He nodded, grinning a smile that could only be fatherly pride.

"The girl is named Jane – which is my mother's name – and the boy is named _Aiden_."

Melony smiled, not really surprised that Sheppard would name the baby after Ford.

"I'll bet he loved that."

Sheppard nodded, smugly.

"It's a good name."

"Yeah. What did Rodney name his two?"

"_Elizabeth_ and Myron."

She smiled.

"Cute."

"I _was_ going to name mine after _you_, but the Light Ones have a custom that says it's bad luck to name an infant after a deity. Even if it's not one of theirs."

"I'm not-"

"I know. But they know that the Jaffa consider you to be their god – or goddess, or whatever – and that ruled you out. Sorry."

"I'll get over it." She looked back down at the pictures, amused. "What did the council have to say about the Shasari?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"I'm not sure. There was a lot of surprise when Kale and the others returned with the news, and they probably are still getting over it. He did mention – after McKay pestered him – that they might be going into the ancient city to check it out."

"And did they invite McKay?"

"They hadn't made any arrangements by the time we left, and I made him stop bothering them about it. The Light Ones have a lot on their plates already with the four new babies."

"Oh?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Apparently the entire group raises them, so everyone's involved with them – some kind of bonding thing. It's really interesting, because the babies are telepathic, too, and when they start crying or screaming they do it both out loud and mentally. Everyone starts wincing and holding their heads."

"Good thing we don't do that…"

"I agree."

"It didn't have any effect on you guys?"

"Nah. But it _does_ explain why Kale is so willing to help us with the Wraith traps if we need him."

Melony smiled, and leaned back just a little.

"We'll be ready to bait the traps as soon as Rodney is ready to get started."

"I'll let him know. How long until you're back to normal?"

"A couple more days."

"That should be about right then…"

"Yeah."

By then, the signal coming from the device they'd removed from Ronon should be actively sending – and maybe they'd even get a nibble. Then things would get interesting again.

_Like they haven't already been?_

We don't want to sit around doing nothing forever, do we?

Talon grumbled, but she knew his answer without him even saying it. Of course he didn't. There were Jaffa to lead, and worlds to explore…

_And Wraith to kill_

And who knew? They might even meet up with the Shasari again – or maybe some other splinter group of Light Ones or some other unknown race.

_Woo hoo_

She smiled at the sarcasm, but knew he didn't mean it. He was just as nosy about the rest of the universe as she was.

"_There_ you are!"

She was pulled from her internal conversation by the arrival of Rodney McKay, who had an even larger stack of pictures in his hand. He crossed the room, grinning excitedly.

"I have _pictures_!"

Other races and worlds would have to wait, though. New fathers with pictures were a force of nature that neither she nor Talon could stand up against.

"Well bring them over here…"

Babies were _meant_ to be oohed and ahhed over, after all. Even ones that would some day be able to turn themselves into wolves and birds.

**The End**

_Author's Note: So! The end. I hope you all liked it. I know there's a lot more I can and could do with the Shasari, and I might bring them up again, sometime in another story. Who knows? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
